Ever Since We Been Gone
by SilverBattleScar
Summary: This is a companion to Gone- Once Again by Apenad4LIFE. So if you've read that story and you want to see your favorite characters be in various situations, then come right on down to Ever Since We Been Gone! I have permission to do this. Accepting drabble prompts! Rated T, just in case.
1. Introduction

**Theme Song Remix**

 _Change comes when all take a stand now_

 _Stand up_

 _Stand up_

 _And powerful_

 _There's so much strength in you and me_

 _Powerful_

 _A breath away from victory_

 _I matter, you matter, we matter all_

 _I matter, you matter, we matter all_

 _Powerful_

 _Powerful_

 **(Amadeus looks up at the sky, a hurricane whirling around him, his eyes sparking.)**

 _People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up_

 _So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack_

 _Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out_

 _That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up_

 _A few times I've been around that track_

 _So it's not just gonna happen like that_

 _'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

 **(Olive's eyes were shining bright blue, looking out into the distance from the room she was in.)**

 _Compete, compete, do it for the boys_

 _Empty barrels make the most noise_

 _You're always on the move_

 _You've always got something to prove_

 _You laugh at a man when he tries_

 _You're trying to make up for your size_

 _To you life is a rivalry_

 _Keep a step ahead of me_

 _Small man, big mouth_

 **(Dan was walking through the streets with a determined look on his face.)**

 _Get up, stand up: stand up for your rights!_

 _Get up, stand up: stand up for your rights!_

 _Get up, stand up: stand up for your rights!_

 _Get up, stand up: don't give up the fight!_

 _But if you know what life is worth,_

 _You will look for yours on earth:_

 _And now you see the light,_

 _You stand up for your rights._

 **(Micki stood on top of an abandoned car, staring into the horizon.)**

 _Work it harder, make it better,_

 _do it faster, makes us stronger,_

 _more than ever, hour after,_

 _Our work is never over._

 _Na-na-na that that don't kill me_

 _Can only make me stronger_

 _I need you to hurry up now_

 _'Cause I can't wait much longer_

 **(Jorge stood behind the High Council Table, with a hint of anger in his eyes.)**

 _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

 _With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 **(Ichabod laughed at something his best friend said.)**

 _She's a cup of tea, She's a Jaegerbomb_

 _She's an angel, She's an Amazon_

 _She's a poem, She's an alphabet_

 _She's a violin with a bayonet_

 _She's a revolution, She's a peace accord_

 _She's a grain of sand, She's the Cliffs of Moher_

 _She's Friday night, She's Sunday Morning_

 _She's a fair wind, she's a sailors warning_

 **(Zebedee twisted his body completely around without moving his feet.)**

 _Your name is big brother_

 _You say that you got me all in your notebook,_

 _Writing it down everyday,_

 _Your name is I'll see ya,_

 _You've killed all our leaders,_

 _I don't even have to do nothin' to you_

 _You'll cause your own country to fall_

 _I'm at war with the world and they_

 _Try to pull me into the dark_

 _It's getting harder to stay awake_

 _And my strength is fading fast_

 _You breathe into me at last_

 _I'm awake I'm alive_

 _Now I know what I believe inside_

 _Now it's my time_

 _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

 _Right here, right now_

 _I'll stand my ground and never back down_

 **(Anderson screamed as he thrashed around on the floor, nightmares plaguing him.)**

 _How can ya call it a lifestyle, if ya don't live ya life in style?_

 _I'm the type of girl who can make things rare;_

 _If I wear something, it'll sell out everywhere_

 _I rock hellz bellz with my new chanel_

 _You rock fake nails, chanel with 2 l's_

 _I freak black pearls, I freak rose gold_

 _You pearls turned black when the paint got old_

 _This is not a popularity contest_

 _When god made me he made a new commandment!_

 **(Claudia spotted a certain Viking-like teenager and smirked flirtatiously.)**

 _There ain't no man gonna invade my territory_

 _There ain't nobody out there gonna mess with me_

 _Because I'm big and hard and battle scarred and gettin' long in the tooth_

 _Desperate and hungry and got nothin' to loose_

 _Yeah I'm a lone wolf I've been chased and I've been bit_

 _Yeah I'm a lone wolf they like to shoot at me but they missed_

 _Yeah I'm a lone wolf and I ain't never been trapped_

 _And God help the people that think they got me cornered at last_

 **(Ignacio chased after a criminal before managing to tackle him.)**

 _When a female fires back_

 _Suddenly big talker don't know how to act_

 _So he does what any little boy would do_

 _Making up a few false rumors or two_

 _That for sure is not a man to me_

 _Slanderin' names for popularity_

 _It's sad you only get your fame through controversy_

 _But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say_

 _This is for my girls all around the world_

 _Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth_

 _Thinking all women should be seen, not heard_

 _So what do we do girls?_

 _Shout out loud!_

 _Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground_

 _Lift your hands high and wave them proud_

 _Take a deep breath and say it loud_

 _Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

 **(Lydia held up her gun to Marta's head, a cruel look in her eyes.)**

 _Mis-shapes, mistakes, misfits._

 _Raised on a diet of broken biscuits, oh we don't look the same as you_

 _We don't do the things you do, but we live around here too._

 _The future's owned by you and me._

 _There won't be fighting in the street._

 _They think they've got us beat, but revenge is going to be so sweet._

 _We're making a move, we're making it now, we're coming out of the side-lines._

 _Just put your hands up - it's a raid yeah:_

 _We want your homes, we want your lives,_

 _we want the things you won't allow us._

 _We won't use guns, we won't use bombs_

 _We'll use the one thing we've got more of - that's our minds._

 **(Victor looked up from the electrical fuse box to see a lightning bolt above him.)**

 _I'm gonna fight 'em off_

 _A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

 _They're gonna rip it off_

 _Taking their time right behind my back_

 _And I'm talkin' to myself at night_

 _Because I can't forget_

 _Back and forth through my mind_

 _Behind a cigarette_

 _Don't wanna hear about it_

 _Every single one's got a story to tell_

 _Everyone knows about it_

 _From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

 _And if I catch it comin' back my way_

 _I'm gonna serve it to you_

 _And that ain't what you want to hear_

 _But that's what I'll do_

 **(Chris' face twisted in pain as he held onto his leg.)**

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

 _Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

 _'Cause there's a spark in you?_

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colours burst_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

 _She's just a girl and she's on fire_

 _Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

 _She's living in a world and it's on fire_

 _Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

 _Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

 _So bright, she can burn your eyes_

 _Better look the other way_

 _You can try but you'll never forget her name_

 _She's on top of the world_

 **(Launa dropped to the floor, a vision overcoming her.)**

 _It ain't hard to tell_

 _I'm the new Jean Michel_

 _Surrounded by Warhols_

 _My whole team ball_

 _Twin Bugattis outside the Art Basel_

 _I just wanna live life colossal_

 _Leonardo Da Vinci flows_

 _Riccardo Tisci Givenchy clothes_

 _See me thrown at the Met_

 _Vogue'ing on these niggas_

 _Champagne on my breath, Yes_

 _House like the Louvre or the Tate Modern_

 _Because I be going ape at the auction_

 _Oh what a feeling_

 _On the stand got your man in a jam, again_

 _Got my hands in cuffs_

 _I'm like god damn enough_

 _I put down the cans and they ran amok_

 _My hairpin_

 _Piece skin rupture spleens_

 _Cracks rips go through cribs and other things_

 _No sympathy for the king huh_

 _Eventually the pendulum swings_

 _Don't forget America this how you made me_

 _Come through with 'Ye mask on_

 _Spray everything like SAMO_

 _Though I won't scratch the Lambo_

 _What's it gonna to take_

 _For me to go_

 _For y'all to see_

 _I'm the modern day Pablo_

 _Picasso baby_

 **(Xavier was sitting with his knees to his chest and head in his hands, trying to calm down.)**

 _You've got your mother in a whirl_

 _She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl_

 _Hey babe, your hair's alright_

 _Hey babe, let's go out tonight_

 _You like me, and I like it all_

 _We like dancing and we look divine_

 _You love bands when they're playing hard_

 _You want more and you want it fast_

 _They put you down, they say I'm wrong_

 _You tacky thing, you put them on_

 _Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress_

 _Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess_

 _Rebel Rebel, how could they know?_

 _Hot tramp, I love you so!_

 _And I love your dress_

 _You're a juvenile success_

 **(Alex waved her hand and a wave of water appears behind her.)**

 _Call me the breeze_

 _I keep blowin' down the road_

 _Well now they call me the breeze_

 _I keep blowin' down the road_

 _I ain't got me nobody_

 _I don't carry me no load_

 _Ain't no change in the weather_

 _Ain't no changes in me_

 _Well there ain't no change in the weather_

 _Ain't no changes in me_

 _And I ain't hidin' from nobody_

 _Nobody's hidin' from me_

 _Oh, that's the way its supposed to be_

 **(Anya chased after a little toddler before picking him up and putting him to bed.)**

 _From the inside room when the front room greeting_

 _Becomes your special book, it was simple then_

 _When the party lulls, if we fall by the side_

 _Will you be remembered, will she be remembered_

 _Alone in a crowd, a bartered lantern borrowed_

 _If I'm to be your camera, then who will be your face_

 _I fell by your bed once, I didn't want to tell you_

 _I should keep myself in between the pages_

 _Of the green light room, if we fall by the side_

 _Will you be remembered, will she be remembered_

 **(Elijah was frantically trying to wipe out a fire from his shirt sleeve.)**

 _I'm coming down, ooh, I had a blast_

 _But you know what they say, the high will never last_

 _But I believe that they all got it wrong (they're wrong)_

 _So sprinkle some more love right here where it belongs oh oh oh_

 _(You guys ready? Here we go...)_

 _Who got the lighter?_

 _Let's spark the fire_

 _Who got the lighter?_

 _Let's spark the fire_

 _Who got the lighter?_

 _Let's spark the fire_

 _Who got the lighter?_

 _Let's spark the fire_

 _O.M.G, O.M.G, I'm back again_

 _Original feel-good is what I defend_

 _I'mma believe and no I don't pretend_

 _Know what it's like when you look up and grin_

 **(Jayce smiled as he transformed into a shadow and knocked out Victor with a punch.)**

 _I knew you were_

 _You were gonna come to me_

 _And here you are_

 _But you better choose carefully_

 _'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

 _Of anything and everything_

 _Make me your Aphrodite_

 _Make me your one and only_

 _But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

 _Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

 _Are you ready for, ready for_

 _A perfect storm, perfect storm_

 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

 _There's no going back_

 **(Catherine hesitantly took out her gun but never took a shot.)**

 _Just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?_

 _I can't get to the floor, boys all over me_

 _(Where my party, p-party party, p-party people at?)_

 _(Where my party, p-party party, p-party people at?)_

 _(I just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?)_

 _(I can't get to the flo', girls all over me)_

 _Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

 _Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

 _Patiently waitin and takin my time_

 _Watchin these haters done come with they rhymes_

 _Watchin these suckers all mimickin, gimmickin_

 _Then they start fallin off one at a time_

 _You be the searcher but you never could find_

 _I promise you durrty I'm one of a kind_

 _Mold is broken, the formula's mine_

 _I killed the idea and destroyed the design_

 _I was patiently waitin and takin my time_

 _Now that I'm here I'm gettin my shine_

 _Just shoot for the stars_

 _If it feels right_

 _And aim for my heart_

 _If you feel like_

 _And take me away and make it OK_

 _I swear I'll behave_

 _Take me by the tongue_

 _And I'll know you_

 _Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

 _And I'll show you_

 _All the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 **(Charlie was setting up the speakers in the party center.)**

 _What a man, what a man, what a man_

 _What a mighty good man_

 _What a man, what a man, what a man_

 _What a mighty good man_

 _I wanna take a minute or two, and give much respect due_

 _To the man that's made a difference in my world_

 _And although most men are ho's he flows on the down low_

 _Cuz I never heard about him with another girl_

 _But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic_

 _To let it get me involved in that he said/she said crowd_

 _I know that ain't nobody perfect, I give props to those who deserve it_

 _And believe me y'all, he's worth it_

 _So here's to the future cuz we got through the past_

 _I finally found somebody that can make me laugh_

 _(Ha ha ha) You so crazy_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Call the po-lice and the fireman_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _And my band 'bout that money_

 _Break it down..._

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_

 _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_

 _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_

 _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 **(Sam's eyes became bright orange as his body lit on fire.)**

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _Before I come undone_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

 **(Isaiah fired off a electrical bolt, hitting the FAYZ' dome.)**

 _I'm living in the 21st century doin' something mean to it_

 _Do it better then anybody you ever seen do it_

 _Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it_

 _I guess every superhero need his theme music_

 _No one man should have all that power_

 _The clocks tickin' I just count the hours_

 _Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power_

 _The system broken, the school's closed, the prison's open_

 _So goodnight cruel world I'll see you in the mornin',_

 _Huh? I see you in the mornin'_

 _This is way too much, I need a moment._

 **(Lionel smirked as he saw all of the FAYZ on fire and in utter chaos.)**

 _I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

 _Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

 _Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal_

 _I eat boys up, you better run_

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

 _I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)_

 _I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

 _I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)_

 _Ohohwoahohwoah_

 _I love you_

 _(Hahaha)_

 _I warned you_

 _(Rah!)_

 _Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 **(Franklin sneers at Isaiah, who sparks his hands.)**

 _I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_

 _To take a stand (to take a stand)_

 _Everybody (everybody)_

 _Come take my hand (come take my hand)_

 _We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

 _Whatever weather, cold or warm_

 _Just letting you know that you're not alone_

 _Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

 _Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem_

 _When I say I'ma do something I do it,_

 _I don't give a damn what you think,_

 _I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_

 _And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony_

 _No ifs, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he_

 _And I just can't keep living this way_

 _So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_

 _I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons_

 _I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground_

 _I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_

 _Time to put my life back together right now!_

 **(Annabel jumped into the air, arms spread with Thief in her right hand and when she lands on her feet, she swung Thief at Franklin, cutting him across the face.)**

 _Born a poor young country boy, Mother Nature's son_

 _All day long I'm sitting singing songs for everyone_

 _Sit beside a mountain stream, see her waters rise_

 _Listen to the pretty sound of music as she flies_

 _Find me in my field of grass, Mother Nature's son_

 _Swaying daisies sing a lazy song beneath the sun_

 _I-i-i have a heart I swear I do_

 _If you know what's good for you_

 _I think you're hot I think you're cool_

 _You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school_

 **(Atlanta steadied her rifle, aiming at a werewolf.)**

 _You, with your words like knives_

 _And swords and weapons that you use against me_

 _You have knocked me off my feet again_

 _Got me feeling like a nothing_

 _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

 _Calling me out when I'm wounded_

 _You, picking on the weaker man_

 _I bet you got pushed around_

 _Somebody made you cold_

 _But the cycle ends right now_

 _'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

 _And you don't know, what you don't know..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 **(Moxie petted Roxie, who still seemed to be green.)**

 _I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

 _I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

 _To fly_

 _To fly_

 _Me, me, me against them_

 _Me against enemies, me against friends_

 _Somehow they both seem to become one_

 _A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

 _They start coming and I start rising_

 _Must be surprising, I'm just surmising_

 _I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_

 _More fire_

 **(Mel looked into the very far distance into the forest, thirty miles away.)**

 _Hey little sister I heard you went to Mr. So and So,_

 _Knock knock knockin on his door_

 _again last night, said you needed it bad,_

 _you know that ain't right_

 _'Cause so many times you've come to me cry-crying,_

 _trying to stop._

 _You said it hurts so bad_

 _But please don't go back for more_

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_

 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_

 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **(Annaleise turns to her pack and they nod at her. At once, they all howled.)**

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _Shoot me down, but I get up_

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 **(Houston growls at his opponent who snarls right back at him.)**

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Whether life's disabilities_

 _Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

 _Rejoice and love yourself today_

 _'cause baby you were born this way_

 _No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

 _Lesbian, transgendered life,_

 _I'm on the right track baby,_

 _I was born to survive._

 _I'm on the right track baby,_

 _I was born to be brave._

 _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me,_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 **(Brochan bit his lip worriedly as he observes the raging war between his Alpha and their enemy.)**

 _Angel of Darkness_

 _Angel of Darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight until the end_

 _Angel of Darkness_

 _Angel of Darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand_

 _When darkness falls pain is all_

 _The Angel of Darkness_

 _Will leave behind and I will fight_

 _The love is lost_

 _Beauty and light_

 _Have vanished from garden of delight_

 _The dreams are gone_

 _Midnight has come_

 _The darkness is our new kingdom_

 _Oh, when danger comes for you_

 _You know I'll stand beside ya'_

 _'Cause ain't nobody keep they head so cool_

 _I'll always find a way, a way out of the fire_

 _Living my life, on red alert_

 _Doing my thing, gon' make it work_

 _Know I'm the realest, baby I'm fearless_

 _But I always got your back_

 _Nobody can do it like I can_

 _If your back's against the wall_

 _You know, you got to do is call me_

 _I'm doing the impossible,_

 _So you just got to trust me_

 _You ain't got to worry 'bout it,_

 _You ain't got to have to doubt it_

 _I'll be there no matter what it takes._

 **(Kaven pounded on the invisible force-field that's keeping him and the rest of the packs trapped in the Cavern.)**

 _Broken bottles in the hotel lobby_

 _Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again_

 _I know it's crazy to believe in silly things_

 _But it's not that easy_

 _I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started_

 _But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now_

 _It's time to let it go, go out and start again_

 _But it's not that easy_

 _But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started_

 _High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_

 _High hopes, when it all comes to an end_

 _But the world keeps spinning around_

 _It's hard to have strength when there's nothing to eat_

 _And it's hard to eat when you don't have the teeth_

 _And how, when you lose the one thing you love_

 _There's nothing below and there's nothing above._

 _I've been going through changes_

 _With nothing at all._

 _It's hard to accept what you don't understand_

 _And it's hard to launch without knowing how to land_

 _And how, when it burns, you can't change a thing_

 _You can soften the blow, but you can't stop the sting_

 _I've been going through changes_

 _And I've been going through changes_

 _And I've been going through changes_

 _Nothing at all, nothing at all!_

 **(Damian fell in a heavy heap, knocked unconscious.)**

 _I could lift you up_

 _I could show you what you wanna see_

 _And take you where you wanna be_

 _You could be my luck_

 _Even if the sky is falling down_

 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _I could fill your cup_

 _You know my river won't evaporate_

 _This world we still appreciate_

 _You could be my luck_

 _Even in a hurricane of frowns_

 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Hold your ground_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 **(Calbhach bared his fangs at Lionel, silently warning him not to get any closer.)**

 _Welcome to the end of eras_

 _Ice has melted back to life_

 _Done my time and served my sentence_

 _Dress me up and watch me die_

 _If it feels good, tastes good_

 _It must be mine_

 _Dynasty decapitated_

 _You just might see a ghost tonight_

 _And if you don't know, now you know_

 _I'm taking back the crown_

 _I'm all dressed up and naked_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _The crown..._

 _So close I can taste it_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _If it feels good, tastes good_

 _It must be mine_

 _Heroes always get remembered_

 _But you know legends never die_

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles_

 _Welcome to my world of fun_

 _Liars settle into sockets_

 _Flip the switch and watch them run_

 _All I do is win, win, win no matter what_

 _Got money on my mind I can never get enough_

 _And every time I step up in the building_

 _Everybody hands go up_

 _And they stay there_

 _And they say yeah_

 _And they stay there_

 _'Cause I never been defeated and I won't stop now_

 _Keep your hands up put 'em in the sky_

 _Don't mess with us_

 _Be like the U in the 80's_

 _Back to back set a trap_

 _Hit the lick, hit it back_

 _Hit the trick, jump the track_

 _Al Davis said it best, just win baby win_

 **(Toryn gritted his teeth in pain as he felt a bullet slam** **into his chest.)**

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_

 _Baby, I'm worth it_

 _Uh huh I'm worth it_

 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_

 _Baby, I'm worth it_

 _Uh huh I'm worth it_

 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _OK, I tell her bring it back like she left some-_

 _Bring it bring it back like she left some-_

 _In the club with the lights off_

 _Whatchu acting shy for?_

 _Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it_

 _Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it with it_

 _Whatchu acting shy for?_

 _Tonight I want all of you tonight_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

 _Let's do it tonight_

 _Don't care what they say_

 _Or what games they play_

 _Nothing is enough_

 _'Til I have your love_

 _Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _Put it on my life, baby,_

 _I make you feel right, baby_

 _Can't promise tomorrow_

 _But, I promise tonight_

 _Dalé_

 _Excuse me_

 _And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

 _And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight_

 _And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight_

 _Cause we might not get tomorrow_

 **(Comyn ran over to Toryn when he saw the bullet plunge into his chest.)**

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

 _For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

 _Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

 _We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

 _Say, won't you stay forever stay_

 _If you stay forever hey_

 _We can stay forever young_

 _I know, you see_

 _Somehow the world will change for me_

 _And be so wonderful_

 _Here I am_

 _Once again_

 _Feeling lost, but now and then_

 _Live life_

 _Breathe air_

 _I know somehow we're going to get there_

 _And feel so wonderful_

 _When you figure out how_

 _You're lost in the moment, you disappear_

 _It's all for real_

 _I'm telling you just how I feel_

 _Wake up the members of my nation_

 _It's your time to be_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause there's no chance unless you take one_

 _And the time see_

 _Now if you live in your imagination_

 _Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

 _You see the brighter side of every situation_

 _In my victory_

 _Just remember me_

 _When I make it shine_

 _Leave it all to me_

 _Leave it all to me_

 _When I make it shine_

 _Just leave it all to me_

 **(Lycan looked up at the top of the dome, his heart beat starting to slow to a stop, his Alpha's roar ringing in his ears.)**


	2. AmeOlly

**A/N- SilverBattleScar here with a drabble story, Since We Been Gone. It's a spin-off from Gone- Once Again by Apenad4LIFE. You may want to read his story before reading this. If you want to send in a prompt (of a character, favorite pairing, different scenarios, etc), then send me a PM and I'll write it. Word count is 100+ words, so I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 _Prompt- AU!verse where the FAYZ hadn't happened and the entire gang lived normal lives, especially two someones._

 _Characters- Amadeus Paris and Olive Heart_

 _Pairings(if any)- AmeOlly_

 _Word Count - 128_

 **(G-OA)**

"Well, this just sucks." Olive. stated as she stared at the paper in her hand in disbelief.

"What sucks?" Amadeus asked, peering over her shoulder to take a look at her paper.

"I got a C- on my Social Studies test. I studied hard for this test and this is what I got?! That's unfair." Olive frowned.

"Well, uh, you are the lucky one. I got an D- on mine." Amadeus said, tightly. Olive turned to him in shock. "How did you get that? You're one of Harrison's top students!"

"I know but what could one little bad grade could do?" Before Olive could argue against that, he pressed his lips onto hers, softly while holding his test behind his back which had an red A+ on it.


	3. Andersaiah

_Prompt- "Why was I in your bed?" AU._

 _Characters- Anderson Rivas (22) and Isaiah Davis(21). Mentions of Samael Willow and Elijah Smith._

 _Pairings- Andersaiah_

 _Word Count- 315_

 **(GOA)**

Isaiah groaned as the sun's light shone in his eyes. He rolled over in his bed and tried to fall back to sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up when he felt there was another body laying next to him and he saw a sleeping man with light brown hair, tanned skin and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He glanced down to see he wasn't wearing a shirt either and he had boxer shorts on.

Isaiah got up from the bed quickly and the man stirred awake. He spotted Isaiah and sat up with slight amusement in his eyes. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Wh-who are you? Why was I in your bed? Please tell me we didn't..." Isaiah trailed off, as he tried to remember the previous day's events.

"We didn't. You were very drunk and I didn't want you driving home in that state, so I brought you here." The stranger explained, an eyebrow raised at him. "You must have been really drunk if you didn't remember all that."

Isaiah struggled to reply to that but the man continued, "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Anderson Rivas. What's yours?"

"Isaiah Davis. I appreciate this but I gotta go." He said quickly before scrambling to get his clothes and putting them on. Anderson walked over to his dresser and took out a shirt and jeans and he put them on.

Isaiah finished getting dressed and he fished out his phone from his jacket pocket. He turned it on to see he had 60 text messages and 79 phone calls from Elijah and Sam.

"Damn. I'm late for work." Isaiah cursed. Anderson looked at him curiously and asked, "You need a ride?"

Isaiah was going to refuse but he looked into the brunet's eyes and said, "Yeah."


	4. Samlo

_Prompt- 'You fell asleep on my shoulder on the plane but it's alright because you were so warm and it was cold on the flight.' AU_

 _Characters- Samael Willow and Launa Everette_

 _Pairings- Samlo_

 _Word Count- 118_

 **(GOA)**

Launa shivered as she tried to watch her show on the small screen in front of her but failing. She stuffed her hands into her pockets to keep them warm. She thought to herself, 'What does a girl have to do to get some warmth in here?'

And as if someone was listening to her thoughts, she felt something land in her lap. Launa looked down to see the boy, with dark blonde hair, who was sitting next to her, asleep. She was about to shake him awake but she had realized that he was warm.

Launa felt her shivering die down the longer he laid there. She relaxed with a small smile on her face and fell asleep


	5. AmeOlly (Part 2)

_Prompt- What if Amadeus had survived the fight with the Reverse Werewolves?_

 _Characters- Amadeus Paris, Melissa Barnes, Launa Everette, Alexandra Waters, Anderson Rivas, Annaleise Rivas, Isaiah Davis, Samael Willow, Atlanta Woods, Elijah Smith, Annabel Tanner._

 _Pairing(s)- AmeOlly_

 _Word Count- 771_

 **(GOA)**

Amadeus was on top of the cliff, before he looked down at the lake below him and raised his fists, staring a hurricane. He dropped down to the lake, the wolves quickly following him.

"He won't make the jump," Alex said, "It's impossible."

Amadeus went into the water, followed by 50 wolves. Suddenly, lightning struck down, hitting the water. A gust of wind started, followed by the ground minorly shaking. Launa, Alex, and Mel were pushed back far away. Alex waved her hands, moving some of the water away. She saw the dead and unconscious bodies of many wolves. And in the middle of the crater that had formed, was Amadeus and the Alpha Pack, who had formed a circle around him.

Amadeus sadly turned towards them, and yelled out, "RUN!" When nobody ran, Amadeus moved his hand, and sent a gust of wind flying towards the group. The wind picked up the girls and landed them safely on a canyon away from the lake.

Thunder began to boom, and lightning flashed. The wind howled, and a mini tornado began. The screams of many wolves were heard, and even more frightening, the scream of Amadeus Paris. The girls ran as fast as they could, and in the matter of minutes, they reached the lake, greeted by the silence.

80 wolves lay dead on the ground, including 2 of the Alpha Pack. The rest of the Alpha Pack were all heavily wounded and beaten, and they were seen trotting away from the scene, followed by the remaining wolves. Alex shifted the lake's water off to the side, letting them walk to the middle of the lake.

Launa gasped as she spotted Amadeus' body. They all looked at each other before running over to him. Alex checked for his pulse and turned to the other two girls. "He's alive but barely. We need to get him to the Hospital. _Now._ "

Mel grabbed his legs and Alex and Launa grabbed his midsection and chest. They lifted him and started to quickly head for the city.

 **(GOA)**

"Come on! We need to hurry or he won't make it!" Mel exclaimed as they traveled briskly to the Hospital.

"Mel, Lo, Alex!" Someone called fro their left. They looked to see Anderson driving a van. Anderson looked at who they were carrying and said, "Quick, get in! We're going to the hospital."

The van's side door opened to show an injured Sam, Elijah, Isaiah, Atlanta and Annaleise sitting inside. The Golden Gal Trio quickly climbed in, minding Amadeus' injuries.

"Amadeus! Is he alive?" Isaiah asked, while nursing his right arm and hand.

"Yes but he needs critical treatment or he's not going to survive." Launa said. Anderson pressed the gas pedal a bit harder, making the van go faster.

Annaleise scooted until she was near Amadeus' head. She stared at his peaceful face and placed her hand on his cheek. She felt something take over her mouth and whispered low that no one heard her, "Origin, may I please ask for your assistance and heal Amadeus."

Amadeus let out a gasp as he sat up abruptly, startling the other passengers. Launa squeals, "Amadeus!" and hugs him. She let him go after a moment and said, "How are you awake?"

"I-i don't know." Amadeus stammered, eyes wide with shock. The others stared at him in bewilderment and confusion, except Annaleise who was staring at her own hands blankly.

"Guys, we're here." Anderson called from the front as the van stopped. Everyone climbed out of the van and walked inside the Hospital.

"Ame!" Olive gasped as she ran over to the group and hugged him tightly for a second before pulling back and pulled Amadeus into a longing and meaningful kiss. Amadeus wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand on her cheek as he kissed her back with passion.

"Are you okay?" Olive said, pulling back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. Amadeus touched their foreheads together and said, "Yes, I am now."

"Okaaaaay, Isaiah, Atlanta, Elijah, you three go with Jackson and Michael to get yourselves checked out. Sam, you're with me. Amadeus, Mel, Alex, Launa, you four go with Olive." Annabel said after standing somewhat awkwardly behind the soulmates for a minute.

After everyone left, Anderson looked at his little sister who was still staring at her hands. Anderson tilted his head and asks, "Are you okay?"

Annaleise snapped herself out of her blank state and looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back."


	6. HoustonAnnaleise (BrotherlySisterly)

_Prompt- Future shot AU-ish. "Well, you said don't hold back because you think you so tough. Are you having second thoughts?"_

 _Characters- Annaleise Rivas(26) and Houston(40)_

 _Pairing(s)- Houston/Annaleise (Brotherly-sisterly), brief mention of Annaleise/OMC_

 _Word Count- 278_

 **(GOA)**

Annaleise grunted as she was slammed against the floor. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up at him. "Did you have to do that one that hard?"

Houston stood there with a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips. Annaleise stared at him and she was still in shock that he hadn't aged one bit ever since she met him. Apparently, since they are werewolves, they don't age for thousands of years.

Right now, they were in a forest, just outside New York. Houston was training her to how to fight and she could barely keep up.

"Well, you said don't hold back because you think you so tough. Are you having second thoughts?" Houston said, holding out his hand for her to grab and pulled her to her feet.

"No. I'm just saying-"

"-that you can't handle me." Houston finished and Annaleise glared. She continued, "That I can barely keep up with your fighting skills."

"That's because you had Calbhach and Kaven teaching you. I'm a completely different level." Houston said. Annaleise huffed before taking out her phone and looking at the time.

"Oh, crap. I have to get going. Dylan is about to finish work and we were going to go out on a date. I have to get ready." Annaleise said as she grabbed her bag that was leaning against a tree. She turned to her Alpha and pulled him in for a hug. "Same time next week?"

Houston returned the hug and nodded. Annaleise gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go and leaving, waving at Houston as she ran off.


	7. Elijah&Sam

_Prompt- "Small fire! I said a small fire! That is so not a small fire!"_

 _Characters- Samael Willow and Elijah Smith_

 _Word Count- 232_

 **(GOA)**

"Okay, first day of training. Let's do this." Elijah said as he and Sam arrived at a clearing in the forest.

"Shouldn't we wait for Isaiah and Xavier?" Sam asked.

"They're talking with Olive about something, they didn't say. So we're going to have to start without them, they'll catch up to us." Elijah explained. "Now, do your fire thing on this tree log. But make it a small fire."

Sam nodded and placed his hand on the log with his hand on fire. The log started to burn and spreading a little bit. He stepped back and admired his work. He turned to Elijah. "Now, how do we put it out?"

"What do you mean, 'Now, how do we put it out?'? I thought you brought the fire extinguishers!" Elijah exclaimed.

Sam looked at him in shock. "I thought you did!" Throughout all this, the whole log is on fire and has spread onto the grass.

Sam noticed after a moment. "God damn. Help me put this out."

"Small fire! I said a small fire! That is so not a small fire!" Elijah exclaimed. He started to try stomping out the fire. "Help me!"

Sam did it as well and soon, the fire was out.

"We don't mention this to anyone, ever." Elijah said, the ends of his pants burnt to a crisp.

"Promise."


	8. LycanPup

_Prompt- "Why is this normal for us?" AU-ish_

 _Characters- Annaleise Rivas (5), Mystery Girl (21), and Lycan (31)_

 _Pairing- Slight Lycan/Mystery Girl_

 _Word count- 291_

 **(GOA)**

"I'm sorry I had to explain it that way but you needed to know and to be prepared for what's to come." The girl said with a small frown on her face. Hearing a low growl, the girl turned around in alarm. She turned back and her eyes caught on something behind Annaleise.

A green aura monster loomed over them and was reaching out to grab Annaleise.

Annaleise noticed the other girl's alarm and started to turn but the older kept her from doing so by cupping her face with both of her oddly cold hands. "Don't turn around. You don't want to see this. But this is the end of my visit, so remember everything I just told you and go with the Reverse Werewolves. Okay? See you later, my young self!" Then all she could was a blinding light.

"WAIT!" The older girl heard as she let herself let go of their communication.

 **(GOA)**

The mystery girl opened her eyes abruptly and saw herself in the forest tree.

"Annaleise! Where did you go?" Lycan called, under the tree she was in, oblivious that's she's up there.

She sneakily climbed down the tree and slid herself behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and roared.

Lycan didn't even flinch and just simply turned around with amusement shining in his eyes. "You weren't even quiet, Pup."

"I know but I just wanted to do it." Pup replied, smiling.

"And yet...why is this normal for us?" Lycan asked.

"Nothing is normal. Normal has many different definitions to different people. Like us, we're werewolves. We hunt, we have jobs and we have four tails. That's what we call normal."


	9. AmeOlly, Elicier, AlphaBetaPup

Part 1 of 4

 _Prompt- Future!Soulmate!Completely AU. When your soulmate touches you, you automatically knows s/he's/they're the One/s. Sometimes you have more than one Soulmate. This prompt includes one OTP, one OT3 and one OT9._

 _Characters- Amadeus Paris(20), Olive Heart(20), Micki Thompson(20), Victor Chancellor(20), Elijah Smith(21), Xavier Johnson(22), Houston(18), Kaven(18), Comyn(17), Toryn(17), Damian(16), Calbhach(15), Brochan(15), Lycan(14) and Annaleise Rivas(14)._

 _Pairings-_

 _Amadeus/Olive- AmeOlly_

 _Micki/Dan/Jorge- Danorki (Mentioned)_

 _Victor/Elijah/Xavier- Elicier_

 _Houston/Lycan/Brochan/Comyn/Calbhach/Annaleise/Toryn/Damian/Kaven- AlphaBetaPup_

 _Word Count- 1,250_

 **(GOA)**

 _AmeOlly_

"Look, Olly, you'll find your soulmate." Micki said, as she watched her friend pace across the living room floor of Micki's house.

"Easy for you to say. You've already found your soulmate, er, soulmates. I've waited fifteen years to find my soulmate. Fifteen, Micki!" Olive said, exasperated, running her fingers through her blond locks.

"Well, let's go for a walk. Maybe we'll find your soulmate." Micki suggested. "You most certainly won't find him here in my home."

"Fine. But you're buying me a frappe."

()()()()()()()()()

Amadeus was humming, 'Perfect Two' by Auburn, while he was walking on a busy sidewalk.

Amadeus abruptly stopped humming when he bumped into someone. He felt a warm sensation in his chest. He looked at the person he bumped into to see a blond haired girl with brilliant eyes standing there, staring at him in awe and shock.

"U-um, hi. My name's Amadeus Paris." He introduced himself, holding his hand out for a handshake. She grabbed it and he felt the warm feeling again.

"Olive Heart. You're Amadeus Paris? THE Amadeus Paris?" Olive said, in shock.

Amadeus chuckled. "Yes, THAT Amadeus Paris."

"Huh, who knew that I was right? And that it's him of all people." A familiar remarked. They both turned to see a brown haired filopino girl standing there with a small smirk on her face.

"Micki?" Amadeus said, glancing between the two girls.

Olive turned to Micki. "You know him?"

"Yeah, our parents were actually best friends and practically grew up together." Micki said. "Well, I'm going to check in with Dan and Jorge. I got to tell them about the good news!" She walked off, becoming one of the crowd.

Olive turned to her newfound soulmate. "So, want to get something to eat?"

Amadeus grinned happily. "I love to."

 **(GOA)**

 _Elicier_

Victor held his head up high confidently to show that's he is ready for this.

By 'this', he means the police academy. He is starting his first day as a tech analyst.

Victor walked into a room which held a lot of computers and other tech analysts. He found his desk and started up his computer. He tapped his fingers on the desk, impatient while it loads.

"Excuse me. You're Victor Chancellor, am I right?" A voice said above him. He looked up to see a tall man with jet black hair pulled into a bun.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Victor stared at him a bit curiously. The other man grinned.

"Xavier Johnson. I'm supposed to be your mentor or something like that. Show you the ropes of this place." Xavier gestured to the whole room with a spread of his hands. He clasped a hand onto his shoulder but jumped back when he felt a shock. Victor jumped in surprise as well.

"You felt that, right?" Xavier asked. Victor silently nods, still shocked as he knows what that means.

"Oh my God, you are my second soulmate." Xavier whispered. Victor blinked at him.

"Second soulmate? We have another soulmate?!" Victor exclaimed, standing to his feet.

"Is everything okay here?" A slightly deep voice said behind him. They turned to see a man with spiky, dirty blond hair standing there.

"Eli, we have a second soulmate!" Xavier revealed, a big grin on his face. The man looked at him in shock before staring at Victor.

"I thought I had only one but life is full of surprises." The man said, an eyebrow raised. "The name is Elijah Smith. What's yours?"

"Victor Chancellor. Seems like we all are soulmates." He replied.

"How about you come over to our place after work? So we can get to know you better. Is that alright?" Xavier asked. Victor and Elijah looked at each other before nodding.

Xavier grinned before pecking Elijah's cupid bow lips and then pressed a light kiss to Victor's cheek. Victor pressed a hand to where he'd been kissed.

He may just like this place very well.

 **(GOA)**

 _AlphaBetaPup_

The bell rang and all the students started stuffing their books inside their bookbags.

Annaleise was deep in her book and didn't acknowledge the other students. She suddenly felt something press against her head and she looked up to see one of her soulmates, Calbhach. She smiled before putting her book into her bag and holding Calbhach's hand as they walked to their next class, which had all seven of their other soulmates.

When they walked in, they walked to the back where they knew their boyfriends were waiting for them.

Brochan brightened up when he saw them and when Annaleise got close, he pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, babe." Comyn greets as she sits down in front of him. He moves his foot to her back, nudging it gently.

"Alright, let's begin. Take out your books and begin reading from chapter 20 to chapter 30." The English teacher said, majority of the students groaning which included Houston, Comyn and Toryn. Annaleise internally cheered in excitement.

()()()()()()()()()

An hour later, it was lunchtime. After receiving their lunches, they gathered out in the courtyard under a big tree.

"Man, Mr. Davidson sucks." Toryn complained as he chewed on his pizza.

"Agreed." Comyn said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Mr. Davidson isn't so bad." Brochan half-heartedly argued.

"He gave us an 5k+ worded essay that we're supposed to hand in tomorrow. How is that not so bad?" Kaven countered.

"If we start doing it now, we can probably finish by 8 pm." Damian said, seeming to actually be writing the essay.

Houston, Calbhach and Annaleise were silent throughout all this. Annaleise was reading her book while Calbhach listened to his music on his phone. Houston was just watching their interactions with mild interest while eating his food.

Houston glanced at Annaleise and took her bag when he was sure she wasn't paying attention. He opened it and started rummaging through it. When he didn't find anything, he took the book from her hands, swiped an apple from Comyn's tray and pushed it into Annaleise's hand.

Annaleise blinked a few times, confused before her memory caught up with her. She gave him an confused look and was about to ask him but he said one word. "Eat."

Annaleise knew from experience if she tried to refuse and started eating it. She reached for her book but Houston pulled it out of her reach. He glared at her. "Finish eating and you'll get it back." Annaleise grumbled before hurrying to finish her apple.

"Annaleise, Annaleise! Do you think Mr. Davidson sucks?" Toryn asked. She shook her head no and he repeated the question to Houston and Calbhach but they both shrugged. Toryn looked at Lycan. "What about you, huh?"

Lycan glanced up from his 3DS to see everyone's eyes on him. "A little bit but not that much."

"Ha! At least, Lycan agrees." Toryn gloated, peering at Comyn. Comyn rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Toryn smiled and kissed him passionately. Annaleise giggled fondly at the sight of her soulmates.

The bell rang and they threw out their garbage before heading back inside. But before they did, Annaleise held out her hand to Houston. "Book, please."

Houston smiled and handed her book back. She gave him an shy kiss on the lips before following the rest of the soulmates.


	10. IchaZeb

_Prompt- "It was just a harmless spider."_

 _Characters- Ichabod Rosenthal(27) and Zebedee McEvoy(27)_

 _Pairings- IchaZeb_

 _Word Count- 179_

 **(GOA)**

It was late afternoon when it happened. Zebedee was watching television while his boyfriend was taking a shower in their shared apartment. He spotted something strange out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look.

Zebedee screamed very loudly when he spotted a big tarantula a few feet away from him. A few seconds later, Ichabod came running, dressed in just a towel.

"What? What's wrong?" Ichabod said, eyes darting around for the problem.

"Spider! Spider! Spider!" Zebedee panics, pointing at the tarantula. Ichabod gave him an 'really, bro?' look and sighed. He grabbed an magazine from the dining room table and an empty jar before heading back into the living room.

Ichabod placed the jar on top of the spider and placed it onto the magazine. He walked to the window and opened it. He set the spider free on the bush that sat outside the window. "Bye, spidey-boy or girl."

"Is it gone now?" Zebedee asked. Ichabod turned to him and threw him an deadpan look.

"It was just a harmless spider."


	11. Ignabel, Claudym

_Prompt- "Two words. Double. Date." AU_

 _Characters- Annabel Tanner(24), Claudia Garcia(25), Ignacio Jorgensen(25), and Comyn(27)._

 _Pairings-_

 _Ignabel- Ignacio/Annabel_

 _Claudym- Claudia/Comyn_

 _Word count- 302_

 _Prompt creators- Outcast001 and_ _xxbookwormmockingjayxx (This is a combination of both your prompts, hope you enjoy it.)_

 _(GOA_ )

"Annabel. I have two words for you- Double. Date." Claudia squealed to the violet-eyed girl as she ran up to her from across the street.

Annabel looked up at the latina girl running over to her. She sighed before putting down the water hose. She was watering her flower garden bed when she heard Claudia.

"What double date?" Annabel asked, already figuring out what the other girl wanted.

"Comyn, me, you and Ignacio! We can go to that new club that just opened up." Claudia said, leaning against the gate.

"The FAYZ club?" Annabel inquired. Claudia nodded. "Yeah, we can go down there and have some fun. Take a break from our ever-working lives and live for one night. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Annabel didn't want to accept her offer but she did. Because Claudia was right. They needed a break.

()()()()()()()()()()()

It was seven pm when they all arrived at the club. Annabel was wearing a black cardigan, a pale blue shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and stylish boots. Her boyfriend was wearing a simple black t-shirt, and black jeans. Claudia was wearing a black and silver cocktail dress, crystal clear high heels, and her hair is tied up in a bun. Comyn is dressed in a button-up blue and red plaid shirt, black sweatpants and leather shoes.

"Oh my gosh. This is way much cooler than Olly gave it credit for." Claudia said in awe, admiring the inside of the club. They could feel the thumping beat of the music and lots of people were dancing.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go and see what they have in store." Ignacio said, holding Annabel's hand and leading her inside.

"I second that notion." Comyn agree, also grabbing onto his girlfriend's hand and walking her inside.


	12. Ross&Belladonna&Annaleise&AlphaPack

_Prompt- "Is there any reason you're teaching us this?" Slight AU_

 _Characters- Houston(19), Brochan(18), Calbhach(15), Lycan(15), Comyn(16), Toryn(16), Damian(18), Kaven(17), Annaleise Rivas(5), Belladonna Tanner(5) and Ross Lockwood(5)_

 _Word count- 554_

 _(GOA)_

"Is there any reason you're teaching us this?" Kaven asked from his position near the window in Paris Headquarters.

The Alpha Pack was currently in the projection room where the little kids usually have movie nights. Annaleise, Belladonna and Ross were trying to teach them about American history, but more specifically, Columbus Day.

"Yes, we're trying to get you caught up in history. Don't you want to know about America's past?" Annaleise asked, giddy with excitement. Ross placed his hand on her head to calm her down before turning to the wolves.

"Today is Columbus Day. It's the day when Christopher Columbus founded America, which was called the New World on October 12, 1492. It was unofficially celebrated in a number of cities and states as early as the 18th century but did not become a federal holiday until 1937." Ross said as he tapped a few keys on the computer, turning the projector on and showing a picture of Christopher Columbus.

"Again, why teach us this? We are not part of your world." Kaven said, Toryn and Comyn nodding in agreement.

"Would you stop complaining? I'm trying to learn here." Damian said, annoyed with a chorus of 'yeah's from Lycan and Brochan.

"Well, I'm glad to see three of you appreciate education. And this is coming from kids way younger than you." Belladonna said. "And continuing on, for many people, the holiday is a way of both honoring Columbus' achievements and celebrating Italian-American heritage."

"I'm hungry." Kaven interrupted, a bored look on his face. The three kids looked at him with an incredulous look on their faces at his outburst.

"I'm hungry as well. Let's get something to eat." Houston said as he got up and left.

"Wha-? Houston!" Annaleise called after him in surprise. Kaven, Comyn and Toryn followed his example and left the room as well. "I swear I will kill them one day when I'm tall enough and remember this."

"We'll help." The other two said in unison. Calbhach clapped his hands to get their attention and they turned to the remaining wolves.

"Keep going. What happens next?" Brochan asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes. Belladonna grinned and nodded.

"In many parts of the United States, Columbus Day has evolved into a celebration of Italian-American heritage. Local groups host parades and street fairs featuring colorful costumes, music and Italian food. In cities and towns that use the day to honor indigenous peoples, activities include pow-wows, traditional dance and lessons about Native American culture." Annaleise explained.

"So, this Columbus guy found the United States and people celebrate him?" Lycan asked.

"Basically." Ross answers.

"But what if someone else had found America before Columbus?" Brochan asked. The three kids looked at each other, starting to get nervous

"We-well, we don't actually know that but Columbus had a journal of his discoveries and that's how we learned about it." Belladonna said.

"But-" Damian started to say but got cut off by Annaleise who said quickly, "I'm hungry. Is anybody else hungry? You are? Let's go!"

Annaleise grabbed Belladonna's and Ross' hands and tugged them out of the room.

"Now that was just weird." Lycan says, the other three nodding in agreement.


	13. Jamie

_Prompt- "He had seen enough."_

 _Character- Jamie Wilder, Darcy Wilder, Albion Palmer, and Henna Gold._

 _Word count- 572_

 **(GOA)**

"What's up with Jamie?" The six year old heard Albion ask as he squirmed in his seat.

"I'm not sure," Darcy answered, "Ever since we got here, he's been squirming non-stop. He's not acting like his usual self. It's like there's something in his head!"

Jamie tuned them out and just stared out into space with a blank expression.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"Jamie! Wait, where are you going?!" Carlos called, several hundred of feet behind him. Jamie didn't stop his wheelchair but instead sped up slightly._

 _"Out for a stroll!" Jamie called back. He didn't hear a response, so he assumed that he lost him._

 _And that was a good thing. He didn't need anyone following him to where he was heading._

 _Over the last few days, he's been hearing whispers, the kind that nobody else seems to hear. He couldn't hear what they're saying but he can make out a few words, like "Betrayal", "Hand", "Manipulated", "Cavern" and "Kill"._

 _Today, he could feel the whispers leading him somewhere into the forest. At first, he knew he had to wait for his sister_ _to get back from food hunting but he gave into his curiosity side._

"Left." _A soft voice whispered into his ear and he turned his wheelchair in the given direction._

"Faster." _Jamie did what it said and pushed his arms to shove the wheels harder, making it go faster._

"Stop." _Jamie furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion before slowing his wheelchair to a stop._

 _"Hey, what's your name?" Jamie heard an actual voice behind him. He turned to see two teenagers, a blond boy and a dark haired girl._

 _"I'm Jamie. Who're you?"_

 _"I'm Albion and this is Henna." The blond, Albion, introduced. "Listen, bud, there are some wolves coming over here. I can get you to safety. Would you like to come with me?"_

"No, don't go." _The whisper protested. Jamie opened his mouth to refuse but he caught something behind the two teens._

 _A man with teal blue hair, green eyes and dark brown skin stood there with a gentle smile on his face and he was waving at him._

 _Albion and Henna turned to look at what he was seeing but all they saw were trees._

 _Jamie was still staring at him when the man mouthed, 'Go with them.'_

 _"Erm," Henna said, "Are you coming with us?"_

 _Jamie glanced at the man, who nodded and turned to the two teens. He nodded before he was lifted into the air._

 _(End Flashback)_

Jamie tuned back into reality as he knows it and looked around to see he was in a hotel room with four big beds and a large television set.

"Jamie, are you hungry?" He heard his sister ask. He turned towards her and shook his head. "No thanks."

Darcy threw him an concerned look before talking to Albion.

Jamie rolled his wheelchair over to the window and looked outside. He could see the city from there.

He blinked and all of a sudden, he could see a big flash of orange light coming from the city. His eyes widened in shock and horror at what he sees.

After a few seconds of staring at the city, he turned away. Shutting his eyes, he tried to block out the fire that was destroying the city.

Jamie had seen enough.


	14. Jayce&Henna(Henry)

_Prompt- "Okay, now he's seriously going to get more than poisonous snakes." Army!AU_

 _Characters- Jayce Montgomery and Male!Henna Gold_

 _Word count- 409_

 **(GOA)**

"Line it up! Line it up! Why are going at a slow pace?! Pick up the pace!" The general shouted at the soldiers-in-training. All of the soldiers lined up in orderly fashion and stood with their hands clasped behind their backs.

Jayce mentally rolled his eyes at his general. The guy couldn't very much as well take a chill pill.

He glanced to the right to see his only friend in this place, Henry Gold. Henry had a dark haired crew-cut, blue eyes and tanned skin.

When the general wasn't looking, Jayce nudged Henry in the side. Henry tilted his head towards him to show he's listening.

"Wonder what will happen if we put poisonous snakes in his bed?" Jayce snickered at the mental image of his general screaming in fright. Henry gave a little smirk and he set his mouth in a straight line when the general walked over to them.

"Hey, Gold, Montgomery, is there something funny you two would like to share with the rest of us?" The general asked menacingly. Henry slowly shook his head 'no' and Jayce simply shrugged.

"Oh, come on! There is obviously something going on here. Now, tell us what it is." The general demanded. Henry and Jayce sent each other incredulous looks before looking at the general in front of them.

"Still not talking, eh? Fine. Kitchen cleanup duty for the both of you." The general said, walking away before they could protest.

"What the hell? Okay, now he's seriously going to get more than poisonous snakes." Jayce said, a bit furious. Henry clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let it go, man."

()()()()()()()()()()

After dinner, the two friends started cleaning the messy kitchen. Jayce was washing dishes and Henry was drying them and putting them away.

"This sucks." Jayce said, staring at the foamy soap water in the sink.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't talked during line-up." Henry responded. Jayce turned to him with a blank look on his face.

"We both share the blame but that smirk of yours is what drew him to us." Jayce snarled. Henry put down the plate he was drying and the cloth he was using.

"I'm not going to have this argument with you. Like you said, we're both at fault." Henry replied coldly before going back to drying dishes and leaving Jayce speechless with mild shock.


	15. Annamyn (TRIGGER WARNING)

**7, 43**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! DEPRESSION, MENTIONED CUTTING AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.**

 _Prompt- "She couldn't do this any longer." AU!Werewolf-verse_

 _Characters- Comyn(29) and Annaleise Rivas(28)_

 _Pairing-_

 _Annaleise/Comyn- Annamyn_

 _Word count- 508_

 **(GOA)**

Annaleise couldn't breathe. Her hands were shaking badly and her vision was blurry.

She couldn't do this any longer. She doesn't know how to live life again.

Annaleise sobbed as she felt one of her newly-healed cuts open and bleed again.

She wanted this to end. She wants...no, _needs_ to leave for good.

Annaleise manages to climb to her feet but swayed dangerously to the side. She stumbled out into the hallway, going for the bathroom.

She opened the door and fell on her knees. She opened the cabinet door under the sink and grabbed a bottle that her wolf senses highly disapprove of. She read the label of the bottle.

 **'Wolfsbane. Do not drink or inhale. Highly toxic.** '

Annaleise took in a shaky breath before trying to open the bottle.

She couldn't get it open. Why isn't it opening?!

"Annaleise! Wait, no, **STOP**!" She heard a voice yell before the bottle was snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see her boyfriend of five years, Comyn, standing over her with a horrified and concerned look on his face.

Annaleise started sobbing and grew out her claws. Before Comyn could stop her, she slashed her claws across her neck.

'I'm sorry, Comyn. I love you.' was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()

Blood dripped heavily down Annaleise's neck. Comyn immediately swooped her into his arms and carried her into their shared bedroom. He laid her on the bed and he put his hand on her neck.

"Come on, Anna. Don't you dare die on me." Comyn said, determined to keep her alive. He focused all of his energy into healing the slashes on her neck.

After a few seconds, the wounds slowly started to heal. Comyn closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out to calm his pounding heart after he was sure she wasn't going to die.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Comyn whisper, to her, to himself, to anyone, he doesn't know but someone answered.

"B-because I couldn't handle it anymore." A whisper replied.

Hazel eyes opened to see his beloved's eyes opened slightly and looking at him with overwhelming sorrow and pain. He grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly.

"Couldn't handle what?" Comyn said, looking into her eyes and never looking away.

"Life. I just didn't know how..."

"...to be alive?" He finished hesitantly. She weakly nodded.

Comyn let out a few tears he had been holding in and held her face in his hands as he said, "You don't need to be 'alive' alone. You have me. You have Anderson. You have the rest of the Pack. And Lo, Victor, Amadeus, Olive. All of your friends. They care about you and you care about them. They can help you. _I_ can help you. You just need to let us help you."

Annaleise started crying silently and she pulled him closer and desperately pressed their lips together.


	16. Pokémon Spirit

**Part 1 of 5**

 _Prompt- What Pokémon Spirit are you? AU_

 _Characters- Amadeus Paris, Olive Heart, Micki Thompson, Dan Valenti, Jorge Cruz, Xavier Johnson, Launa Everett, Alex Waters, Mel Barnes, Annabel Tanner, Belladonna Tanner, Jackson McCarty, Isaiah Davis, Lionel Gold, Henna Gold, Elijah Smith, Victor Chancellor, Zebedee McEvoy, Ichabod Rosenthal, Annaleise Rivas, Anderson Rivas, Lydia Powers, Catherine Hartley, Moxie Slate, Atlanta Woods, Franklin Wilds, Charlie Dowling, Jayce Montgomery, Christopher Roberts, Claudia Garcia, Ignacio Jorgensen, Sam Willow, Darcy Wilder, Jamie Wilder, Locke Ardens, Albion Palmer, Ross Lockwood, Lycan, Houston, Damian, Toryn, Brochan, Calbhach, Comyn, Kaven, Essence and Soul._

 _Pairings-_

 ** _Part 1_**

 _Amadeus/Olive- AmeOlly_

 _Micki/Dan- Man_

 _Sam/Launa- Samlo_

 _Alex/Mel- (Friendship) Malex_

 ** _Part 2_**

 _Lydia/Catherine- Cathydia_

 _Moxie/Chris- (Pre) Moxis_

 _Anderson/Isaiah- Andersaiah_

 _Charlie/Annabel- (Pre) Channabel_

 ** _Part 3_**

 _Jorge/Victor- (Friendship) Jictor_

 _Ichabod/Zebedee- IchaZeb_

 _Houston/Lionel- (Pre) Houstel_

 _Franklin/Atlanta- (Friendship) Fanlanta_

 ** _Part 4_**

 _Elijah/Xavier- Elijer_

 _Claudia/Ignacio- Ignia_

 _Henna/Albion- (Friendship) Hennion_

 _Jayce/Toryn- (Friendship) Joryn_

 _Locke/Darcy- Larcy_

 ** _Part 5_**

 _Belladonna/Annaleise/Ross/Jamie/Jackson- (Friendship) Belanromison_

 _Lycan/Kaven- (Pre) Lyven_

 _Brochan/Calbhach- Calchan_

 _Comyn/Damian- (Pre) Damyn_

 _Essence/Soul- Essoul_

 _Word count- 962_

 **(GOA)**

 _AmeOlly, Man (AU)_

"Comeoncomeoncomeon. No!" Amadeus cried in sadness as he stared at the screen in front of him.

"Whoo-hoo! I win, I win, I WIN!" Dan whoops in victory, hands pumped up in the air. Amadeus threw a pillow in his direction and Dan swatted it away.

"Okay, I've just got to ask. What are they doing?" Micki whispered to Olive, leaning closer to her. Olive looked up from the homework they were doing to glance at the two boys.

"Playing their games, Pokémon Sapphire and Ruby." She answered, looking back down at her paper.

"It's _Alpha_ Sapphire and _Omega_ Ruby, Olive." Dan corrected. "Amadeus and I are battling to see who is the ultimate Pokémon Master. We're both tied at six wins."

"Ah." Micki nodded.

"Dude, I'm killing you with my Pikachu. Aha, take Zap's mighty Thunderbolt." Amadeus exclaimed.

"You know, if you were a Pokémon, you'd be Pikachu." Dan comment, concentrating on their battle. "Argh! I'm out of potions."

"I don't think s-" Amadeus cut himself off as he thought more deeply about it. "Okay, you might be right. What's yours?"

"I don't know. Micki, what Pokémon do you think I am?" Dan turned to his girlfriend. Micki looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows closer in contemplation. "Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur?!" Dan asked in shock.

Micki nodded. "Yeah, people usually choose Charmander and Squirtle over Bulbasaur most of the time. Meaning that Bulbasaur is often underestimated."

"It does fit you, man." Amadeus chuckled before focusing on his girlfriend. "Olive, I think your Pokémon would be Lucario."

"Lucario? What makes me a Lucario?" Olive asked with curiosity in her voice, head tilted at him.

"Because the Lucario species are strong leaders." Dan answered. "Plus, they are very stubborn."

"Micki would be Uxie because she is literally the creator of Knowledge." Amadeus said, sticking his tongue out as he pressed the Iron Tail button.

"Uxie. Uxiiiiieeeee. It has a nice ring to it."

"Damn it!" Dan cursed. "Amadeus, 7 wins and me, 6 wins."

 **(GOA)**

 _Samlo, Malex (AU)_

Sam whistles as he cleans out his closet for spring cleaning. He picked a box off the top shelf and a small tin box dropped and bounced off his head.

"Ow!" Sam rubbed his head as he bent down and picked up the tin box. He examined the box before taking off the top.

"Hey, I've been looking for this for months!" He exclaims, recognizing the red and white ball on the blue card. He picked a card up and turned it to see a picture of Moltres and caption. that says, _"This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It's a thrilling sight to behold."_

"That totally fits you." A feminine voice says from behind him. He turned around to see his possibly (most likely) future wife smiling at him with amusement in her eyes. He pulled her in for a brief kiss before saying, "Who, Moltres? What makes you say that?"

"Well, Moltres is a fire and flying type. You're what most girls call a fiery angel." Launa said, smirking a little. She took the box from him and took out the stack of Pokémon cards from within.

"Do you want to know what Pokémon I am?" Launa asked as she plucked a single card from the stack.

"No, who?" Sam replied in a playful tone. Launa flipped the card to over to reveal Gardevoir. The caption reads, _"It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it's protecting its Trainer."_

"That actually _does_ fit you!" Sam crowed, laughing a bit hysterically. "You always seem to know what's going on before it happens!"

"Like how Mel and Alex are about to walk in through that door?" Launa pointed to Sam's bedroom door. Sam stared at her bewildered for a second before looking at the doorway when he heard, "Sam! Lo! You guys here?"

Alex and Mel appears at the doorway, looking at both of them in confusion. Alex asks, "Okay, did we miss something?"

"How do you do that?" Sam asked his girlfriend, staring at his girlfriend questioningly. She shrugs in a 'hey-don't-look-at-me-like-that-I'm-just-a-girl' manner.

"Did she do her future prediction thing again?" Mel asked, an eyebrow raised at her friend.

"Yep." Alex replied, an exasperated look on her face. Launa grins sheepishly. "Well, I can't help it that I am an Gardevoir. I just...get certain feelings about certain things."

"Gardevoir?" Alex inquired.

"The psychic-type Pokémon." Launa said, showing her the card.

"Oh yeah. I used to love Pokémon. Well, I still love them but I haven't been interested for quite some time." Mel said, smiling fondly.

"Alex, your Pokémon would be...Manaphy." Sam said as he looked through the cards to get that specific card. He showed it to her and the caption says, _"Water makes up 80% of its body. This Pokémon is easily affected by its environment."_

"Okay, how is Manaphy like me?" Alex asked, arms crossed.

"Well, you are the best swimming athlete in our school, win every competition and your last name is _literally_ Waters." Launa giggles.

"Lo, what Pokémon do you think I am?" Mel asked. Launa took the pile of cards from Sam and looked through them.

"You're Noctowl." Launa showed her the Noctowl card that says, _"Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark."_

"Nice. Is it because of its Keen Eye ability?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Mel has very great eyesight." Alex says.

"Hehe. It does fit." Mel chuckled before turning to Sam.

"So, what's your Pokémon?"


	17. Zebedel, Anydia, Brosaiah

**27, 9, 6, 13, 10, 24, 22, 23, 17, 7**

 _ **(A/N- Okay, I had an idea where this prompt was going but it derailed out of control. I had to cut it short a little bit as it was getting a bit too long. But I hope it makes sense enough that you enjoy it. P.S if you're wondering the 4-part Soulmates AU and the 5-part Pokémon Spirit, don't worry. I didn't forget about them but I'm writing them in a certain pattern, so next chapter could be about one of those drabbles or it will not. You'll have to wait to find out. See you later!)**_

 _Prompt- People ABCDEF are registered (unwillingly) in a scavenger competition. In three groups of two, they must endure what people called teenage drama, possible unrequited crushes and find the instigators. Who will win? (AU)_

 _Characters- Lionel Gold(16), Brochan(16), Anderson Rivas(17), Zebedee McEvoy(15), Lydia Powers(16), Isaiah Davis(15), Amadeus Paris(14), Olive Heart(14), Jayce Montgomery(15), and Annaleise Rivas(14)._

 _Pairings-_

 _Lionel/Zebedee- (Pre) Zebedel_

 _Brochan/Isaiah- Brosaiah_

 _Anderson/Lydia- (Pre) Anydia_

 _Jayce/Olive- (Friendship) Jayve_

 _Amadeus/Annaleise- (Friendship) Annadeus_

 _Word Count- 2,323_

 **(GOA)**

"Lionel Gold, Lydia Powers, Zebedee McEvoy, Isaiah Davis, Anderson Rivas and Brochan Crassus, please report to the...uh, principal's office." Olive Heart said, lifting an eyebrow at Jayce Montgomery who just grinned in excitement. "Report to the principal's office."

She turned off the microphone that connects all of the speakers in the school. She turned to Jayce. "Alright, let's call Ame and Anna to tell them they're on their way."

Jayce smirks playfully and takes out his phone.

()()()()()()()()

"What do you think this is about?" Anderson asks his classmate, Lydia, as they walked down the hall.

Lydia just ignores him as she is currently texting on her phone. Her eyes lit up as she recieved a text from her friend.

He sighs wistfully at her lack of response.

()()()()()()()

Lionel looks through the glass that shows him a variety of snack foods. He inserted a dollar and presses Z-M15. He hears a dull thud and reaches into the slot and takes out his Takis.

Lionel begins eating his chips as he walks towards the principal's office.

"Hey." A voice said beside him. He glanced over to see the Irish kid, Zeb..Zeba..Zeber..uh..something along those lines. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Hello?" The kid said, looking at him, confused.

"What?" Lionel said looking at him, not really sure why he's talking to him.

"I'm Zebedee"-that's it-"and I was wondering if you knew what's going on. Why are we called into the principal's office?" Zebedee asks.

"Don't bother asking me. I don't have a single clue." Lionel said as they took a turn into another hallway.

"What did you say?" Zebedee asks. "Can you say it again? I'm deaf but I can read lips and you turned your head away before I could read yours."

Lionel raised an eyebrow in surprise before repeating what he said slowly while keeping his head turned to the redhead.

"Okay." Zebedee said as they walked on in an awkward silence.

()()()()()()()()()()

Isaiah held in a groan as he heard his companion chant nervously, 'ImnotintroubleImnotintroubleImnotintrouble' over and over again. If Isaiah didn't know any better, he'd say that Brochan was going to explode with worry.

"Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit. Stop it!" Isaiah cried, quietly at first but quickly rose higher. He grabbed Brochan by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "You are not in trouble. You, me and four other people who have nothing to do with each other are just going to talk with the principal about something unimportant! Stop chanting that you're not in trouble. You're going to be fine."

Brochan gulped at their close proximity and he felt his heart pump faster. The other male was so close he could feel every breath he took. He nodded and Isaiah released him.

()()()()()()()()()

The six teens arrived at the principal's office at the same time. They looked at each other before filing inside. When they went inside, they found that the room was empty.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Lydia says. "Where is principal Floral?"

This gained her responses of 'I don't know's and 'not sure's. Lionel became thoughtful and he smirks. He strolls to the principal's desk and sat down. He started typing on the laptop on the desktop.

"Whoa, Lionel. What are you doing?" Isaiah asks.

"I am playing solitaire. What do you think I'm doing?" Lionel retorts.

"I really think you shouldn't be going through Floral's computer." Anderson said, starting to get a little nervous.

"Well, I approve. Click on my file. I want to change a few things." Lydia says, leaning over Lionel's shoulder, peering down at the laptop.

While all this happened, Brochan looked around the room before he saw something that piqued his curiosity.

 **CoNTestANts-**

 **1\. ANdersoN rIvAS**

 **2\. ZebeDEE mCeVoy**

 **3\. bRoChaN cRaSSus**

 **4\. LIONel GoLD**

 **5\. iSAIaH DaViS**

 **6\. LYdiA pOwERs**

...was written on a black piece of paper with white ink. He picked it up and stared at it in disbelief. He turned to the others before looking at Zebedee who was just looking at the other four in confusion and uneasiness.

Brochan walked over to his fellow redhead. He tapped his shoulder and Zebedee looked at him. "Hey, look at this."

Brochan gave him the paper and Zebedee's eyes widened as he read it before he called out to the others, "Guys, you have to see this."

The Irish teen held up the paper to them. Lydia spoke up after a few moments. "Who wrote that? Why are we known as the contestants?"

"Give me that." Lionel ordered, standing up and reaching out for the paper. Zebedee handed it to him and stepped back.

"Just what is this supposed to mean?" Lionel mused quietly.

Out of the blue, they heard a crackling, static noise flow throughout the room.

"Attention, Scavengers!" A semi-familiar voice boomed and they all flinched. "Sorry about the volume but it's necessary. Anyways, this is your test."

"Test?" Anderson questioned.

"Yes. A scavenger hunt, to be specific." A female voice that Anderson thought that was familiar.

"A scavenger hunt? Oh, pleeaaase. I have better things to do than this." Lydia said, moving to walk out the door. But here's the catch, the door closed before she could leave.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you leave the school. Have you not noticed the time?"

Lydia turned on her phone to see it was actually 4:35 pm, two hours when all the students and teachers went home.

But that's impossible. They just left class that had other students in them.

"How did time go by that quick? We've only been gone for a few minutes, haven't we?" Brochan says.

"We'll explain all that later but right now, we have to sort you guys into teams." The male voice said.

The girl's voice started listing the teams. "Lionel and Zeb. Brochan and Isaiah. Anderson and Lydia."

"First team to finish the hunt gets a special prize and it's very valuable."

" _Very_ valuable."

"But-" Isaiah started to say but got cut off.

"On the bulletin board to the left of Lydia is three item lists for each team." Lydia ripped the papers off and handed one to both Isaiah and Lionel.

 **Items-**

 **1\. a ReD heART**

 **twO. A rOsE PeTAL**

 **9/3. A sHELL**

 **2+2. pLASTic rING wIth A sIlVer baND**

 **5\. rudiMENTAL - LIAOM**

"Once you gathered all the items, report back here and you'll get your prize." The male voice said.

"Annnnnnddddd...begin!"

The door opened.

()()()()()()()()()

Amadeus Paris took his headphones off his head as he saw the six contestants conversing about what they just heard.

"Think they're going to do it?" Amadeus asks his partner, Annaleise Rivas.

"They have to. We're living beings and all living beings are known to be curious." She said. "On the plus side, we can probably hook them up. Isn't that the objective of this project? To see who fails or succeeds?"

"Well, yeah but I'm not entirely sure about this." Amadeus said, observing the computer monitor that shows the six teenagers walking out of the room and going their separate ways in their teams.

Annaleise sets her left hand on his right hand and lays her head against his shoulder. "They'll be alright. And y'know why?"

"Why?"

"They're warriors."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lydia smirks as she spots a red heart made out of clay. "Three down, two to find."

She turned to her acquaintance who was carrying the rose petal and the shell they had found. She handed him the shell and walked out of the classroom.

Anderson followed her and stared at her slightly when he thought she wasn't looking.

Lydia sighed quietly as they continued walking through the halls and she could feel the other's eyes on her. She couldn't take it anymore and sharply turned towards him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Anderson quickly averted his eyes and nervously, "What?"

"Why. Are. You. Staring. At. Me. Like. That?" Lydia said slowly. Anderson gulped. "S-staring? I wasn't stari-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when the blonde pulled him harshly into a kiss. He startled in surprise and placed his hands on her shoulders but didn't move to push her away.

Lydia pulled back from the kiss and ran off. Anderson was confused for a second before running after her. "Lydia! Lydia! Wait!"

Lydia rounded the corner and threw herself into the nearest room, which just so happened to be the boys bathroom. She made a face and said, "Ew."

()()()()()()()()()()

"So, what's next on the stupid list?" Lionel asked his companion, who had the red heart and rose petal in one hand, and the ring and shell in the other.

"Rudimental-LIAOM. I have no idea what it is." Zebedee said.

"I know Rudimental. It's a band, so we have to look in the music room or something to find this." Lionel said as he started to lead the way to the music room.

"Lionel?" Zebedee called hesitantly. Lionel turned his head to look at him. "Yes?"

"Why do you do it?" He asks.

"Do what? I do a lot of things. Be specific." Lionel responds.

"W-why get into trouble? Don't you have friends?" Zebedee asks a bit reluctant and scared of his response.

Lionel doesn't respond for a few moments as he thinks it over. "I don't know. I just don't have the time for them, I guess."

"What would happen if you did have friends? Would you get in less trouble?"

Lionel turns toward him and eyes him warily. Zebedee stops when he turned. "Why are you are asking me about this?"

"We-well, I, um...uh. Beca..." Zebedee trails off and just becomes quiet. "Can we just finish the hunt? Please?"

Lionel was going to argue but he chose not to.

He nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Brochan was humming a song as he examined the plastic ring.

Isaiah held the heart, petal, shell and the Rudimental CD. They were just strolling to where this whole scavenger hunt started.

Isaiah rolled his eyes at Brochan's but he started to sing along.

 _"Don't think I've been this nervous with a cold drink_

 _In my two hands, saying no thanks_

 _Like any way it goes cause I know things_

 _They shouldn't have told me_

 _Now I'm thinking what for_

 _Hanging by a sentence at the drug store_

 _Barely even steady out the front door_

 _Hate my own shit, but I love yours_

 _Fuck I really love yours"_

Brochan looked at him, surprised but started to sing as well.

 _"7 in the afternoon, half asleep, count the cars_

 _All I think about is you constantly that's the hard part_

 _Static on the line_

 _I hear it all the time_

 _But I'm quiet when you make me fade_

 _Feel it coming back_

 _Watch it turn to black_

 _But I'm brighter when you make me fade_

 _You make me fade_

 _You make me fade_

 _You make me brighter when you make me fade."_

(Together, they sang.)

 _"Tangled, found myself waking in the same clothes_

 _Shaking from my temple to my ankles_

 _Sunny but I need another raincoat_

 _Waiting by a payphone_

 _Finally I coughed up some awful information that I thought up_

 _Well they think I've been messing with the wrong stuff_

 _Nah I've been messing with the right shit_

 _Yeah I fucking like it_

 _You know you make me_

 _You make me fade, you make me fade_

 _You make me brighter when you make me fade_

 _You make me fade, you make me fade_

 _You make me brighter when you make me fade_

 _Static on the line, I hear it all the time_

 _But I'm quiet when you make me fade_

 _Feel it coming back, watch it turn to black_

 _But I'm brighter when you make me fade"_

When the song was over, Isaiah looked at Brochan with a smile on his face but he had a concentrated look on his face as he stared down at the floor.

"Brochan, what's wrong?" Isaiah asked. Brochan looked up at him with an unidentifiable look in his eyes before stepping closer to Isaiah. He hesitated before leaning in.

Isaiah's eyes widened before kissing back, settling a hand on the small of Brochan's back.

After a moment, they pulled away slightly and pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well." Isaiah said.

"Well." Brochan repeated. "That was..."

"Really nice."

"Yeah, real nice." They stayed like this for a couple minutes and then, they separated. Isaiah held out his hand to Brochan with a gentle smile. Brochan returned his smile and grabbed his hand.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, that was quite unexpected." Amadeus drawled.

"Very. I guess Brochan and Isaiah won since they succeeded where the other two teams didn't." Annaleise said, taking notes on a piece of paper. "We're _so_ gonna get an A on our psychology project. And we most definitely can't tell them about the knockout gas and Hallucinogen."

Amadeus chuckled as he texted Olive and Jayce about the results of the scavenger hunt.

()()()()()()()()()()

Tomorrow, if anybody was paying attention, they would have noticed the rising romantic tension between Anderson Rivas and Lydia Powers.

If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed that Lionel Gold started to talk to Zebedee McEvoy a lot more frequently than he usually did.

If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed Isaiah Davis and Brochan Crassus holding hands and humming together as they walked down the hallway.

And it was all thanks to Amadeus, Annaleise, Olive and Jayce that all this happened.


	18. Ranter, Ranliter

_Prompt- "If I walk in on them one more time, I am going to kill them." AU_

 _Characters- Pyotr (Peter) Guseinev(16), Rasputin (Ransom) Guseinev(16), Lilike Amboni(16)_

 _Pairings-_

 _Ransom/Peter- Ranter_

 _Ransom &Lilike&Peter- Ranliter_

 _Word count- 272_

 **(GOA)**

"No, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Kormiew-yah!", was said as Peter Grey was yanked into an dark, empty classroom.

"What is going on?" Light green eyes searches through the darkness until the light was switched on to reveal his boyfriend, Ransom, who smirks at him with his hands clasped behind his back and steps closer to Peter, looming over him

"Hello, Cottontail." Ransom greeted. Peter felt his cheeks and ears burn red with embarrassment at the nickname.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Rans? It's humili-" Second time in the last few minutes that he got cut off but this time with a torching kiss. Peter didn't fight against it but he surrendered to the kiss. Ransom slid a hand through his hair, lightly tugging on it.

This continues for a moment before they hear the classroom door opening. They quickly pull apart and try to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, hey, guys. How's it going?" The British voice could only belong to one person, Lilike Amboni, one of their closest friends.

"F-fine. It goes fine." Peter manages to say over the sound of his thumping heart. Lilike looked at them both closely before crossing her arms and asking, "So, what are you two doing here? In English class?"

"Nothing important. I just wanted to talk to him in private for a second. Is that so wrong?" Ransom retorts before grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him out of the classroom.

Lilike shook her head and muttered, "If I walk in on them one more time, I am going to kill them."


	19. In Our Town Of Halloween

_Prompt- "Everybody scream, everybody scream!"_

 _Characters- Everyone_

 _Word count- 938_

 **(GOA)**

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 **The kids of Westmoor looked up at the dome in fear.**

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 **One little girl shook in absolute terror.**

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of Halloween_

 **The ground shook as Lionel stomped his feet.**

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 **Belladonna looks up at the other little children in the hospital. She is wearing black eyeshadow around her eyes and her face is painted deathly white.**

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 **Mark used his vine ability to scale up a tall building before breaking through the glass.**

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

 **Amadeus ran up to Damian with a lightning bolt in hand. Damian bares his fangs and retaliates by striking him across the face with his claws.**

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 **Houston and Essence howled, both of their eyes blood red.**

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 **Victor was laying on his back in the hospital, with a blank look in his eyes as if he's in a catatonic state.**

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 **Peter slid to the side as Ransom and Katherine both tried to tackle him.**

 _In this town, don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 **Catherine aimed her gun to Lydia's heart before firing it.**

 _'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

 **Kaven jumped on Ichabod, Zebedee and Anya pinning them to the ground with his hands and knees.**

 _This is Halloween_

 _Red 'n' black, slimy green_

 _Aren't you scared?_

 **Launa screamed as Locke burst into shards of ice, like glass breaking into pieces.**

 _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 **Sam and Atlanta fired off numerous bullets at the Reverse Werewolves.**

 _Take a chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 **Lycan screamed Olive's name, Micki, Dan and Jorge screamed as well as she fell from the fifty-floor building.**

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 **Jayce cackled at the sight of Olive falling to her death.**

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 **Amadeus wailed in despair as he felt his soulmate's life force fade.**

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 **Annabel wandered the halls of the Gold hotel, Henna, Albion and Darcy trailing after her.**

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 **Vince, Sloan, Lilike, Roberto, Adaline and Clementina were all blown back into the woods by an invisible force.**

 _I am the shadow on_ the _moon at night_

 **Moxie's shadow loomed over the battling werewolf and mutant.**

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 **Elijah wielded a thirteen-inch steel pipe as he fought off Toryn and Comyn.**

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 **Charlie danced to the beat as he whacked at the ropes connecting to a bomb with an axe.**

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 **Fangs fired his gun into the air, causing little kids to scream and run away.**

 _That's our job, but we're not mean_

 **Mel raised an eyebrow at her opponent who just shrugs in response before giving an animalistic roar.**

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 **Alex surrounded herself with a huge wave of water before launching it at Ransom.**

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 **Jackson raised an hand before being flown away by a powerful gust of wind.**

 _And scream like a banshee_

 **Anderson let out a scream that caused everyone's ears within a 500 feet radius to start bleeding.**

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 **Xavier lunged for Chris but he merely sidestepped it and grabbed him by the neck.**

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

 **Claudia pulled Ignacio down into a kiss before pushing him off the tree they were in.**

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

 **Lionel walked through the streets to get to the main hall.**

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

 **Jayce smirks as Mark climbs down from the building to join Lionel.**

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 **'Don't be afraid', a disembodied voice was heard throughout the empty streets.**

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home_

 **All of the active teenagers and werewolves fell to the ground, large footsteps closing in on them, as they were taken into the darkness.**

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _La la-la la,_ _La la-la la, la-la la, la-la la, la-la la, la-la la!_

 **Belladonna, Annaleise, Jamie, Ross, Calbhach and Brochan all had the black shadows around their eyes and pale makeup on their skin. They were all looking over the FAYZ community, chanting,**

 **'Trick or treat, give us something good to eat, if you don't, you'll need to beat a retreat.'**

 _Halloween!_

* * *

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


	20. Hansom

_Prompt- "We're SOL either way."_ _AU_

 _Characters- Rasputin Guseinev and Houston._

 _Pairings-_

 _Houston/Ransom- Hansom_

 _Word Count- 300_

 **(GOA)**

"Houston, wake up." Ransom said, shaking his boyfriend awake. Houston groaned and turned away from him. "Go away, Ran. Let me sleep in. There's no school today."

Ransom rolls his eyes and went to the other side of the bed. He leaned in close to Houston's head and whisper, "Do you know what day it is?"

Houston glared one eye at him in a disgruntled manner, who grins in victory at that. "Okay, enlighten me. What day is it today?"

"November eighth." Ransom said. Houston raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he's talking about at all. Ransom flicks his ear. "Election day."

"Ah. Who are you voting for?" Houston asks.

"Clinton. I don't like Trump at all." Ransom answered. "Who are you voting for?"

"Neither." Houston sighing, wanting this conversation to be over, so he can go back to sleep.

"You can't choose ne-" Ransom was saying before Houston grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulling him closer.

Houston's eyes bores into his as he says quietly, "Is this conversation gonna go anywhere? 'Cause if not, I would love to go back to bed."

"But...you're already in bed." Ransom pointed out. Houston glares at him before wrapping an arm around the other's waist and tugging him down on the bed, forcing him to lay next to him.

Houston kisses him for a few seconds before closing his eyes to fall back asleep. "Sleep, Ran."

Ransom rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior before cuddling into his side. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Huh?" Houston grunted, on the verge of sleep.

"The election. Clinton or Trump?" Ransom asks.

"Doesn't matter. We're SOL either way and we're stuck with them for the next four years."


	21. Pre-FAYZ 20

_Prompt- "Nice to meet you all, my name is S-" Pre!FAYZ 2.0_

 _Characters- Surprise characters. They're both 23._

 _All Gone- Once Again characters are here but are not mentioned. Three are hinted at, see if you can guess who they are._

 _Word count- 611_

 **(GOA)**

"You ready?"

"Yes and no."

"Would you like to elaborate?"

"Yes, I am ready and no, not for the students."

"They'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know...possibly another FAYZ?"

"That's just an once in a lifetime disaster that will never happen again. I know it."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Let's go. You most certainly don't want to keep them waiting."

()()()()()()()()()

"Without further ado, here's our surprise guest!"

Sam Temple adjusts his tie before walking onto the auditorium stage at Westmoor Plaza. A loud round of applause was heard as Sam traveled to the podium.

"Hello, Westmoor!" Sam called out to his audience, receiving quite a few loud greetings back. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Sam Temple."

"Hey! What was the FAYZ like?" A voice called out from the crowd. Sam looked to see a dark-skinned, black-haired boy staring at him, unashamed of his surprise question.

"Well, it's not your everyday video game or movie. Something that can only be in your worst nightmares." Sam replied, a haunted look in his eyes. The dark-skinned boy nodded and sat back in his seat.

"Hey, is it true that you got powers?" A girl with olive skin and black hair in a messy ponytail asks.

"Yes, half of the population got powers, including me. I had to the power to create orbs of light out of my hands. I was one of the four powerful people in the FAYZ, which was Caine, Gaia, and Little Pete. It was caused by the radioactive waste that was basically underneath our feet for about our whole lives." Sam said, smiling gently.

"Is it true that the animals mutated?" A raven-haired boy asks. Sam nods.

"Yes, there were seagulls with talons, worms that had razor sharp teeth and with one big brain controlling them that we called them Zekes, big coyotes with the ability to sort of talk, teleporting cats, and blue bats. They were smarter and deadlier than they were before." Sam explained, students murmuring in awe.

Sam smiled at their wonder, and questioning looks before glancing the side of the stage where his wife, Astrid Ellison, was standing, smiling at him in support.

The questions continued for another hour before it had to end.

He waved them goodbye as he took Astrid's hand and walked outside to go back home in New York.

()()()()()()()()

 **3 Months Later**

"In shocking news, what was once known as a one time horrific event has happened again. The FAYZ had appeared in Westmoor, Washington as of three hours ago. Stay tuned to hear more. This has been Stacy Longbone, revealing the truth to you!"

Sam turned off the TV as he sat there in shock. "Nononono. Not again."

"Sam? Sam!" Astrid called as she ran closer to Sam and pulled him into her arms. "I just heard. Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Do you think that this FAYZ hap-" Sam brokenly asks, and Astrid cuts him off with an forceful tone, "Sam Temple, don't you _dare_ finish that sentence! It's not your fault that this has happened."

"But I was there three months ago! What if I had caused some sort of chain reaction or something? I have brought this upon them!" Sam sobbed. Astrid tightened her hold on him and rubbed his back.

"I don't know but the only thing we can do for them is help figure out how to get the dome down and pray for them. Pray for the fallen. Pray they have hope. Pray they won't resort to war."


	22. Kathionel, Kathlike

_Prompt- Love hurts. AU_

 _Characters- Katherine Manassa, Lilike Amboni and Lionel Gold_

 _Pairings-_

 _Lionel/Katherine- Kathionel_

 _Lilike/Katherine- (One-sided/Unrequited) Kathlike_

 _Word count- 121_

 **(GOA)**

She sees them everyday and sees searing red.

 _ **He**_ gets to hold her hand everyday.

 _ **He's**_ able to kiss her.

 _ **He**_ tells her, "I love you.", right in front her.

 _ **He**_ rubs it in her face that she can't have her.

 _She_ is oblivious to her affections.

 _She_ thinks their hands brushing when they stand side-by-side are accidental.

 _She_ doesn't understand her feelings for her.

 _She_ doesn't know how much she sacrificed **just** for her.

As they kiss one more time, she could hear rather than feel her heart shatter into pieces.

As they say, "I love you", once more, a single teardrop fell onto a picture of both of them before _**he**_ came along.


	23. Channabel, Andersaiah

_Prompt- Future!Soulmate!Completely AU. When your soulmate touches you, you automatically knows s/he's/they're the One/s. Sometimes you have more than one Soulmate. This prompt includes 2 OTPs._

 _Characters- Anderson Rivas(14), Isaiah Davis(14), Annabel Tanner(26), Charlie Dowling(27), Moxie Slate(24)._

 _Pairings-_

 _Annabel/Charlie- Channabel_

 _Anderson/Isaiah- Andersaiah_

 _Word Count- 1,299_

 **(GOA)**

 **Channabel** _; Car Accident!AU_

"Great party last night, man." One of Charlie Dowling's work-friends said to him as they passed by him to leave work. Charlie nodded at him and smiled before putting on his jacket, getting ready to leave as well. He grabbed his car keys and bag and left PartyCity, walking into the parking lot to find his car.

Once he found it, he started it up and drove away. Charlie turned on the radio and started singing to the first song that came on, which was Helena by My Chemical Romance.

 _Long ago_

 _Just like the hearse, you die to get in again_

 _We are so far from you_

 _Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

 _The lives of everyone you know_

 _And what's the worst you take_

 _From every heart you break_

 _And like the blade you stain_

 _Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Charlie took a left at an intersection, passing by a shopping center before stopping at a red light.

 _What's the worst that I can say?_

 _Things are better if I stay_

 _So long and goodnight_

 _So long and goodnight_

 _And if you carry on this way_

 _Things are better if I stay_

 _So long and goodnight_

 _So long and goodnight_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Are you near me?_

 _Can we pretend_

 _To leave and then_

 _We'll meet again_

 _When both our cars collide._

When the light turned green, Charlie pressed on the gas pedal, continuing to sing. Because he was focused on the music, he didn't see the headlights that were speeding towards him.

The car smashed into Charlie's side into the car, sending it spinning into a drug store.

 _What's the worst that I can say?_

 _Things are better if I stay_

 _So long and goodnight_

 _So long and goodnight_

 _And if you carry on this way_

 _Things are better if I stay_

 _So long and goodnight_

 _So long and goodnight_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Make way! Make way! Make way! Critical on its way!" A nurse said, pulling a gurney behind into the operating room, patients and guests moving out of the way to let them through.

Annabel Tanner rushed into the OR. "What's the sitch?"

"Charlie Dowling, 27, car accident. Other driver was drunk and ran the light. He has major contusions on his upper body legs, possible bruised ribs, a few may be broken. A minor concussion, most definitely have a Herniated Disc on his upper spine. Might lose function of his left hand and both legs." The nurse, Moxie if she wasn't mistaken, reported.

Annabel pressed her lips together, knowing it's going to be a long night. "Alright, let's get started. Get the sedative, we don't want him to be in pain throughout all of this."

Moxie nodded before retrieving it from a cart outside.

Annabel turned to the unconscious man on the cart, blood in his blond hair and a forming bruise on his collarbone. She leaned down to his ear and whispers, "It's okay. You're in safe hands and you will go back to your soulmate soon."

But when she touched her patient's cheek, she felt a jolt go through her.

()()()()()()()()()()

Charlie groaned as he woke up to blinding light. He moved to cover his eyes but his arm wouldn't move.

"You're awake." A voice chirped from behind him. He turned to see a redhead with pink and purple highlights gazing down at him with a hint of concern in her violet eyes. "I'm Annabel Tanner. Are you feeling okay?"

"What h-happened?" He rasped out, ignoring her question. "Why can't I move my arm?"

"Well, uh, to put it simply, you were in a car accident. You have two broken ribs, a mild concussion, and there are critical injuries to your spinal cord. It caused you to lose some function with your arm and legs." The woman said, with a slight Scottish accent.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock and panic as he absorbed what he just heard. The Scotswoman senses his panic and hurried on, "But with some physical therapy, you can gradually regain functions of your limbs."

"How long would all this take?" Charlie asks.

"Six months to a year and half." Annabel said.

"A year and half?!" Charlie exclaimed loudly. "I can't wait that long!"

"If you want to heal fast, you're going to have to go through treatment." Annabel said, feeling sympathetic towards the brown-eyed man in the bed.

"This can _not_ be happening." Charlie whimper, pressing his right hand against his eyes.

Annabel hesitated before setting a hand on his shoulder. At once, they jumped away from each other, a rush went through their bodies.

"Holy smokey." Charlie muttered, eyes blown wide open. Annabel nodded mutely, the same expression on her face.

"Uh, erm, I-uh. Um, I-" Charlie stutters before Annabel gently cuts him off. "What?"

"Will you be there when I'm at physical therapy?"

 **(GOA)**

 **Andersaiah** _; Slight AU_

"What's going on? Where did Mr. Michaels go? And Simon? And Mikayla?" Isaiah Davis asks. Just a few moments ago, their history teacher along with a few select students has disappeared.

"Only one thing comes to mind." Anderson Rivas said, heart thumping with fear. Isaiah turned to him with a questioning look in his eyes. "The FAYZ."

Isaiah felt his chest tighten, and started to breathe heavily. "The F-F-FAYZ?"

"Looks like it wasn't a one time deal." Anderson commented. Isaiah didn't hear him as he saw the world around him was spinning and his hands were shaking like it was an earthquake.

"Isaiah?" He heard it echo but he didn't know who said it or where it came from.

Isaiah shakily said, "I think...I think I'm having a panic attack."

When Anderson heard what he said, he grabbed Isaiah's shoulders and pulled him out of his seat, knowing he can't be around with the other confused students.

Isaiah held onto him tightly as he couldn't see where he was going. He pants, trying to breathe.

Anderson leads him into the boys' locker room, Isaiah staggers and collapse against a metallic locker. Anderson got down on his knees in front of him and immediately tried to break him out of the panic attack. "Isaiah, you need to think about something other than what's going on right now."

"Like what?" Isaiah managed to say.

"All the good things in your life! School, your friends! Family!" Anderson listed. Isaiah looks up at him and began hyperventilating.

Anderson realizes his mistake and said, "Oh, I mean, not family. Try to slow your breathing."

"It's not working." Isaiah groans out, eyes pinched shut, head faced at the ground.

Anderson grabbed his cheeks with both of his hands, and ignored the jolt that went through him. He pushed his face up to look him in the eyes. "Shh, shh, shh. Isaiah, shh, Isaiah, look at me."

Isaiah's eyes flown between his eyes and the hands holding his face before Anderson pressed his lips to his.

Isaiah stopped breathing as their lips are pressed in a long, lingering kiss and closes his eyes. They stay like this for a few seconds before breaking apart.

Anderson pulled back, eyes opening in shock at Isaiah, whose eyes are also widened in shock.

"How did you do that?" Isaiah breathed out.

"I remember when you once told me that holding your breath can stop a panic attack. So, when we kissed, you held your breath." Anderson explains. Isaiah stares at him, with a sincere look of gratitude on his face. "Thank you..."

"No prob-"

"...Soulmate. You didn't think I felt that, did you?"


	24. AmeOlly (Part 3)

_Prompt- "Leave me alone. I want to go back to sleep." Dialogue!AU_

 _Characters- Amadeus Paris and Olive Heart._

 _Pairing-_

 _Amadeus/Olive- AmeOlly_

 _Word Count- 87_

 **(GOA)**

"Amadeus Paris."

"No."

"Wake up."

"Noooooo."

"Ame, if you don't get up in the next minute, I'm going to smack you."

"Olly, I love you. I really do. But I'm tired. Leave me alone. I want to go back to sleep."

"Grrrrrrr."

*Smack*

"OW! Did you just slap me?!"

"I warned you."

"But did you have to slap me _that_ hard?"

"Just..please, get up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ame?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Snore*

.

.

.

.

.

"Grrrr. You frustrate me, y'know that?"

*Snore*

"But I still love ya, you knucklehead."

*Giggle*

.

.

.

.

*Snore*


	25. Samlo (Part 2)

Part 1 of 26

Prompt- _Shh! Secret Santa! Uh-oh, mistletoe! Snowball fight! Happy Giftgiving! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!_

 _Characters- Launa Everette(14), Samael Willow(14)._

 _Pairings-_

 _Launa/Samael- Samlo_

 _Word count- 200_

 **(GOA)**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaayyyyy." Launa sang, sauntering up to Sam at his locker. Sam grinned at the sight of the red and white on her head with the bell ringing at the end of it.

"Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh...hey!" Sam finished before kissing her. But she ducked to the side to avoid it. He tilted his head to convey his confusion.

"Well, dear Samael. It's time for you to meet your...shh! Secret Santa." Launa said before bringing her right hand in front of her, which he didn't notice, with a orange and green box with a red bow on top.

"You're my secret santa?" Sam asked. Launa nodded excitedly. "Yes. Open your present!"

"Okay, okay!" Sam chuckled, grabbing the present before untying the bow and taking off the lid.

"Lo, What's this?" Sam asks, holding up a green plant.

Launa smiled as she lunged at him and pulled him closer, kissing him warmly. Sam smiled as well, holding her close.

"That was mistletoe, wasn't it?"

 _"I should be playing in the winter snow. But I'ma be under the mistletoe."_


	26. Annadonna

Part 2 of 26

 _Prompt- Shh! Secret Santa! Uh-oh, mistletoe! Snowball fight! Happy Giftgiving! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!_

 _Characters- Belladonna Tanner(16), Annaleise Rivas(16) and Houston Kathan(29)._

 _Pairing-_

 _Annaleise/Belladonna- Annadonna_

 _Word count- 507_

 **(GOA)**

"Brrrrrrr. It's freezing cold out here." Belladonna Tanner said, shivering, even though she's wearing a long coat, two sweaters, and three pairs of sweatpants.

"You're not the only one that's feeling it." Annaleise Rivas replied, teeth clacking against each other as the icy wind breezed against her face mercilessly.

"And why, oh, why did I let you talk me into going on this trip?" Belladonna rhetorically asked, violet eyes peeking over her green scarf at her girlfriend.

"Because I didn't think there was going to be a blizzard!" Annaleise retorted.

"Well, what did you expect? A hot sun over our heads, giving us tan complexions?" Belladonna snarked. "And face it, we are lost in these mountains."

"It's not a problem. We'll just find a cave."

"What cave? I can barely see with this wind and snow in my eyes!" Belladonna snapped.

"Well, you don't need to be all snappy." Annaleise said, eyes lighting up with mischief as she looks down at the ground.

"Maybe we could attract someone's attention with one of the flares we got. Quick, give me your bag!" Belladonna ordered, hand reaching out for said bag. She didn't get the bag but she received a white lump to the back of the head.

Belladonna stumbled a little bit in surprise before gaining her bearings. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Annaleise tilts her head down sheepishly at Belladonna's glare.

"Maybe I did, maybe I di-yah!" Annaleise was saying, just when Belladonna threw her own snowball at her, hitting her straight in the face.

Annaleise wiped the snow off her face as she stared down her girlfriend.

Both girls were still for a minute before they launched themselves at each other, trying to pin the other on the frosty ground. They rolled around with no winner in sight but then, it just so happens to be their bad luck when they found themselves sliding down the hill.

"Whoa-oa-oa!"

"Whee-ha-ha!"

A tree stood in Belladonna's path and she tried to stop, so she wouldn't crash into it but to no avail. Her breath left her when her back slammed against the tree.

"Anna?" Belladonna called, looking around for the brunette.

"Whee! Look out below!" Annaleise squealed, as she slid into a big snow pile, sending it scattering.

"Glad to see you had fun out of that." Belladonna commented, giving her lover a fond look.

"We have to do that again!"

"No!" Belladonna quickly said. "Let's find some shelter, so we don't freeze to death."

"Fine." Annaleise pouted, stumbling to her feet. But just as they started walking, a voice rang out.

"Belladonna! Annaleise!" The girls turned to see Houston Kathan, their field instructor, running towards them.

"Are you girls okay?" Houston asks, concerned.

"Besides the frostbite and forming pneumonia, we're fine." Annaleise reported, her hand grabbing Belladonna's.

Belladonna squeezes her hand tightly. "Let's go before we actually die of frozen organs."


	27. Channabel

Part 3 of 26

 _Prompt- Shh! Secret Santa! Uh-oh, mistletoe! Snowball fight! Happy Giftgiving! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!_

 _Characters- Annabel Tanner(28), Charlie Dowling(28)._

 _Pairing-_

 _Annabel/Charlie- Channabel_

 _Word count- 783_

 **(GOA)**

Annabel Tanner's eyes slowly opened and she turned to see her husband, Charlie Dowling, snoring lightly beside her. She smiled and brushes a blond strand of hair out of his closed eyes.

"Charlieee." Annabel coos, waking him up gently. Charlie lets out a deep-throated grunt and groaned out, "What?"

"Merry Christmas, darling."

Charlie's eyes blew open as that line registered in his brain. He sat up quickly. "It's Christmas! Yay!"

Annabel laughed at his eagerness. Charlie turned to her and gave her kiss. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart! Come on, let's get to unwrapping our presents."

"You are such a man-child. But breakfast first." Annabel said.

"What? But-but the presents-"

"-is not going anywhere. We can't open them on an empty stomach. Plus, faster we eat, sooner we'll open the presents. Okay?" Annabel said, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay." Charlie grinned before leaping out of bed and bouncing out to the kitchen.

()()()()()()

After have christmas tree-shaped pancakes, snowman waffles and eggnog, the spouses ventured into the living room, where the decorated Christmas tree, warm fireplace and festively wrapped presents awaited them.

"Let's see...this present is for you. This one is for me and this for you and this is for me." Charlie said, handing Annabel two boxes, one small and one big while he held a huge rectangular box and a regular sized box. "Open the red one, Annabel."

"Okay." Annabel carefully ripped the wrapping paper off before opening the box. Inside was a necklace that had a light blue jewel in its pedestal. Annabel lifted it with her fingers and examined it with awe and admiration. "Aww, it's beautiful, Charlie."

"The best for my girl." Charlie smiles at her admiration in her eyes. "Here, let me put it on."

After securing the necklace around her neck, Annabel said, "Okay, Char, open the blue present."

Charlie excitedly ripped off the plastic paper and took off the lid. He gasped as he caught sight of what's inside. "Oh my God, Anna, you did not."

He grabbed the first rectangular box and examined the cover. "Captain America: The First Avenger? And all of the MCU movies! Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, The Avengers, Ant-Man and...even Deadpool!"

Charlie pulled Annabel into a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Annabel giggled at Charlie's happiness as she squeezed him tighter as she thought about Charlie's other present. It's making her nervous about how he's going to react.

"Open my other present!" Charlie said, bouncing in place as she opens her present.

Annabel opens the lid to reveal a book, How to treat wounds for Dummies. She chuckled in amusement at it. She held up the book to him. "Really? Belladonna already got me this a few months ago."

Charlie snorted in glee at her reaction. "I know. I found it and re-gifted it to you."

Annabel lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "So, is this necklace re-gifted as well?"

"No, I promise you it's not re-gifted." Charlie promised. "Now, it's time to open my last present."

Annabel nodded, giddy and nervous on the inside. As he opens the pink present, she thought, 'I hope he likes it.'

Charlie pried off the lid and peered inside.

"What is this stuff?" He asks, taking out a bottle, a pacifier and a t-shirt that says, "Little Tanner-Dowling coming soon to a theater near you. 8.26.31"

"Seriously, what is all this supposed to mean?" Charlie inquired, tremendously confused. Annabel mentally did a face-palm at his obviousness.

"Read the t-shirt."

Charlie read it out loud and he still looked confused. Annabel tilted her head to the side with an eyebrow raised at him. Charlie looks at her with confusion until a startling revelation dawned on him. "For real? I'm-I'm-I'm gonna be a dad?"

Annabel gave a very wide smile and nodded viciously. "Yes! I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father!"

"Honey, this is incredible! I love you!" Charlie said, hugging his wife close and giving her an emotional kiss before leaning down to her stomach. "You hear that Charlie Jr.? Daddy is excited for you to get here."

"Charlie Jr.? We don't even know the gender, yet you're calling our child, Charlie Jr." Annabel said. "How about if it turns out to be a boy, we call him Charles. And if our child is a girl, we call her...Grace."

"I honestly love that. Merry Christmas, Annabel."

"Merry Christmas, Charlie."

Together, they said, "Merry Christmas, Charles or Grace."

* * *

 **Lets see if you can guess the gender. The answer is up above in the drabble somewhere. Read closely and you might get it.**


	28. Cathydia

Part 4 of 26

 **(A/N-I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite some time but I was busy with a lot things that interfered with my writing time. But things are starting to settle and hopefully, I could write more. These christmas-themed prompts will be posted at random but I will finish these jingle-themed prompts, if it's the last thing I do.)**

 _Prompt- Shh! Secret Santa! Uh-oh, mistletoe! Snowball fight! Happy Giftgiving! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!_

 _Characters- Catherine Hartley, Lydia Powers_

 _Pairing-_

 _Catherine/Lydia- Cathydia_

 _Word Count- 628_

 **(GOA)**

"O Christmas tree, O christmas tree. Oh, how I love you Christmas tree." Lydia hummed as she strung up the christmas lights on the big pine tree in her living room.

It was Christmas Eve and Lydia Powers was making her whole house have a christmas spirit. She had a big surprise planned for her girlfriend, Catherine Hartley.

 **Knock-knock**

"Coming!" Lydia called, finishing putting the star on top of the tree. She stepped back to admire her work before going to open the door.

The platinum blonde opens the door to reveal a green-eyed brunette, smiling at her. Lydia grinned. "Hey, babe."

"Hi, Lyds." Catherine greeted, giving her a peck on the lips. Lydia stepped aside to let her walk in, closing the door behind her.

Catherine examined the decorated living room and a quick look at the kitchen showed that it was decorated too. "You really outdid yourself, Lydia."

Lydia beamed at the praise before she had a forlorn look on her face. "Well, it took a lot of phone calls and a few...mild threats to get the tree, the star, lights, ornaments and the whole shebang."

"Mild threats?" Catherine asks, eyebrow raised in a disappointed manner.

"I didn't have enough money to get everything and I wanted our first Christmas together to be special, even if I had to call in a lot of favors from Jayce, Lionel, Ransom and Peter." Lydia explained.

"Are you sure they didn't steal all this?" Catherine asks. Lydia looks down at the floor and muttered a word quietly.

"What?"

"No." Lydia said quietly, afraid of her girlfriend's reaction. But to soften the negative reaction, she said, "But if they did steal it, I'll make sure they take it back where they came from. Christmas promise."

Catherine stayed silent.

"C'mon, I made a Christmas promise. No one breaks a Christmas promise and you know it." Lydia stared at her pleadingly.

"Is there any not-stolen eggnog?"

 **(GOA)**

A couple of hours passed and the girls were tipsy from the slightly spiked eggnog.

Lydia glanced up at the clock before standing and clears her throat. "Catherine Elizabeth Hartley."

Catherine sets down her cup and looks up at her girlfriend curiously. "Yes, Lyds?"

Lydia took something small out of her pocket and knelt down in front of the dark-haired girl. She smiles brightly at her, nervous and excited at the same time. "Catherine, you've been there for me from the start. From the start of everything. When we were in preschool, all the way up to high school, you've been at my side and I've been near yours. Mostly when I'm not in juvie or jail."

Catherine giggles slightly at that. "Lydia, why are you te-"

"Shh-shh-shh. Don't make me lose my nerve." Lydia cracks a small grin before continuing on. "You've put up with all the shit I dealt out and never held a permanent grudge against me. You are my beautiful, bright star."

"Lydia, where is this going?"

"So, bottom line...will you marry me, Catherine Hartley?" Lydia asked with subdued breath, holding out a open box with a small diamond ring.

Catherine felt her jaw drop to the center of the earth and her heart hammered in her ears. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing out when she cried out, "Yes! Yes, I goddamn will!"

Lydia squeals in delight and takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto Catherine's finger. She stares at her wife-to-be. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Catherine smiles, pulling Lydia in for a meaningful kiss.

"Oh and by the way..."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't steal the ring, did you?"


End file.
